Adommy: Ring of Fire
by AdommyRatbert1877
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff has a shitty job, car, house, and life. All until he auditioned for Adam Lambert's band. Later in the story Tommy finds he has feelings for Adam, but doesn't think he likes him back. This story is touching, dramatic, sexy, and thrilling.
1. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misery to Victory

Well, I woke up, my head pounding, many different bottles of booze around my bed, and to my surprise, some one-night-stand girl wasn't laying next to me. I felt like an epic fail to life. I had a crappy ass job working at Mc'Donalds. I hated it. The only thing I could successfully do, was play guitar, keyboards, and I knew a little bass. It wasn't going to take me anywhere though… I checked what time it was and I had to get ready for hell. I put on my uniform, combed my hair, and went downstairs to find my shit-ugly car. I hated driving it, I usually walk to work because it's right down the street, but today I had to go to my mom's place, and she lives about an hour away. I just walked to work and took my shift as the bored cashier.

"Hello, welcome to Mc'Donalds. How can I help you?" I said leaning on my elbow.

"Um, what do you recommend?" This guy asked.

"I don't know, I hate everything but the Big Mac, just get that." I said annoyed.

"Do I get the meal or is there a different size burger…" He couldn't finish.

"Oh my God… Get a fucking squid sandwich for all I care! Just order already!" I hissed.

"Fine one Double Cheeseburger, and a small drink." He said noticing my attitude.

"Is that for here or to go?"

"Here."

"And what is your name sir?"

"None of your business!" He randomly snapped at me.

I wanted to cuss his ass out! But I need this damn job… Keep it together, you can do this.

"I'll just mark you down as Sir then." I said strained.

"But that's not my name!" He snapped again.

"Then what is it?" I asked losing my patience.

"None of your business!" He yelled.

That's it! I've had it with him!

"Listen pal! It's not my fucking fault I have to ask for your name, and that your to stupid to actually give it to me! Just shut the fuck up, tell me your name, and quit acting like there's fucking Stranger Danger in this god damn shit hole!"

And that was it, I got fired. That sucks, they were the only people to hire me because I have tattoos all up my arms. Now how the hell am I supposed to pay my bills? I could ask mom but she'll be pissed… I'll give it a try…

"Fuck my life…" I said tossing my un-needed Mc'Donalds hat on the floor with the rest of my stuff.

I changed out of my clothes and put something decent on, I got in my ugly ass car and drove over to Hollywood. On the way I kept seeing billboards for band auditions for somebody named Adam Lambert, I have heard of him before I think. I pulled over to read the sign and called the number it said.

"Hello?" Some man asked.

"Hey, can I possibly audition for the band?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you can get to Indianapolis on your own." He said bored.

"Oh, sure I can, do you need my name?" I asked unsure of what I was getting into.

"Yeah, and your number too." He replied nicely.

"Oh cool, I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff, and my phone number is 1-818-276-6693." I said hesitating.

"Okay, we can give you a call tomorrow most-likely, to tell you when you should come over here. We will give you the address building and everything."

"Okay, cool. Thanks man, bye." I said hanging up smiling.

I got back in my car but felt really worried. How the hell am I going to get to Indianapolis? This shitty piece of crap cant barely make it to Los Angelis without popping. Whatever, I'll figure that out later. I got to my moms house and she was waiting out front.

"Oh there's my little boy! I'm so proud of you!" She said hugging me.

"Why are you proud of me? I'm practically a failure in life Mom." I said loathing myself.

"I'm proud of you because you haven't asked for money in 3 months! I even had it in a jar marked 'Money For Thomas'. Why do you think you're a failure?" She said cheerfully.

"Well, I got fired for cussing a guy out. Different story for another day, and I found a job. But it's in Indianapolis, and I can probably only pay for half of the ticket. Help me out one more time?" I said embarrassed.

"What is the job? Is it something like accountant, because you didn't go to college Honey, you won't be able to make that." She said sitting down on the porch swing.

"No, it's for a band audition. I want to go for the lead guitarist, I'm really good Mom! Please just a little help!" I was begging her sitting next to her.

"Hun, I don't have a problem with giving you a little money. Hell, I'll pay for the whole trip if you need me to." She said smiling at me.

"Oh thank you Mom! You're awesome!" I said giving her a hug.

Right then I got a call from a random number. I answered it happily. For once in my life I didn't hate myself.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey Tommy, is it cool if you come down for the audition in three days?" He asked casually.

"Oh, yeah of course I can. I'll be there." I said smiling.

"Okay, we already got you a hotel room at the Marriott, we can tell you where it's at or we can have somebody pick you up." He said.

"Oh, I am terrible at directions. Can I please get picked up?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll have somebody get you, see you in three days Tommy."

"Bye."

I am so getting this part! I was jumping up and down like a teenage girl at a Justin Bieber concert… Weird, but my mom gave me the money and I went back to my pig-style of a house to pack up. I bought tickets off my phone and three days later, I was off to Indianapolis.


	2. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprise Me

Well, I just got off my plane and I was officially in Indianapolis. I grabbed my suitcases and looked for a man with a sign that had my name. I was expecting a guy in a suit but there was a gothic looking boy, but he was wearing glitter, holding up a sign that said 'Tommy Joe Ratliff'. He had sparkling grey eyes, thickly covered in black eyeliner. He had jet black Emo hair, and his nails were painted black and silver. His skin was pale and smooth looking, and he had a cute smile on his face. Woah Tommy! A cute smile? No! You like girls Tommy…

"Hey, are you my driver?" I asked walking up to him.

"Oh hey! You're Tommy?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I am, you look really familiar to me as well… Have we met before?" I asked curious.

"Oh no! I don't believe we have," He said lowering his voice. "I'm Adam Lambert…"

"Oh my God! Well it's an honor to meet you Adam." I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too! It's honestly a pleasure! And the hotel Monte' was going to send you to got quarantined so I came and got you, the driver would have left you at the hotel doors!" He said smiling and shaking my hand.

"Oh well that sucks! Do I need to get a new hotel? I have extra mon-"

Adam cut me off, "I hate cutting people off, but you will be staying with me at my house. Now I think we better go, some girls are staring at me and whispering. We have to go before I get stormed." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his car.

We drove to his place and when I got through the front doors, I dropped my bags and my jaw literally dropped. It was so big! The walls were raven black with glitter plastered in places, and he had light grey carpets to match his eyes. He had a glass coffee table and white leather couches. And he had a _huge_ flat screen!

"Tommy? Are you okay?" He said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I have just never seen a house so… Amazing…" I said amazed.

I guess I was distracted for a while because when I snapped out of things my bags were gone and Adam was watching T.V.

"Oh, how long was I standing there?" I asked.

"About half an hour. I was so nice and organized your stuff upstairs for you." He said smiling.

"Oh damn, sorry if I'm a little weird Adam. But don't I need to play you something on my guitar?"

"Oh, guitar is already taken… The only open spot is bassist, can you play?" He asked looking sad.

I felt bad for him, looking all depressed. I could try for bass.

"I guess, I play a little but I usually focus on my guitar and keyboard. And plus I don't have my bass with me." I said smirking sitting next to Adam.

"Well I have a bass guitar hanging on my bedroom wall if you want to use that one, I never touched it it's just decoration for me. But it's a real bass." He said looking over at me.

"Okay, sure. I would love to play it." I said smiling.

I never smile, on rare occasions! I think this guys smile is contagious… He ran up and got the bass, it was black with a smaller white plate below the strings. I took it and tuned it. I played 'Enter Sandman' and he sat there in awe.

"Wow Tommy, just wow!" He said smiling.

"I'm not that good Adam, I'm just like everybody else trying out for your band." I said sarcastically, I guess he didn't notice the sarcasm…

"Well I find something very special in you Tommy, your one of a kind." He said staring into my eyes smiling.

"Um, thanks?" I said confused.

"Oh, pretend I never even said that… The first band practice is tomorrow. Welcome to the band Tommy!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Adam! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I said hugging him.

I pulled away and his eyes started to shimmer and his pale cheeks started turning a rosy pink color.

"Oh do you not do hugs? I usually fist pound but I guess I needed a hug." I said trying to save myself.

"No, no… Hugging is cool with me, just not often…" He said shifting his body a little bit.

He was crossing his legs and moving his hips side-to-side. He was biting his bottom lip a little bit, I haven't ever been like this, what was wrong with him?

"Is something wrong Adam?" I asked worried.

"Oh yeah, everything is cool… Can you hand me my phone?" He said strained.

I grabbed his phone and gave it to him, he was looking through something and he twitched a little bit. Then he kind of screeched and put his phone down.

"Adam something is wrong!" I said worried about him.

"No, my pants are just REALLY tight… I don't know why though." He said twisting his legs around.

My muscles tensed up quickly. Were his pants tight because of me? That's a weird possibility because I look like a douchbag, and I'm a really huge freak.

"Oh Tommy, I'm going to change into my baggy pants okay?" Adam said walking sideways up the stairs.

Two minutes later he came down with black baggy pants, he wasn't sagging them but they were really baggy.

"Feel better Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess today wasn't a skinny jeans day. You can wear them perfectly though, the ones you have on now are really good looking on you." He said biting his bottom lip again.

My muscles tensed up again just to the thought of him getting hard because of me. Flattering but weird, but I kind of like it too…

"Tommy, you look tense. Are _you_ okay?" He asked worried.

"Oh, uh… I'm just… Oh my God, Adam that feels good…" I practically moaned out.

Adam had started rubbing my shoulders, so gentle and soothing. I couldn't help but relax. Then Adam started rubbing all down my back. Well, I liked what he was doing…

"What do you want me to do next?" He whispered in my ear.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck, I just smiled.

"Surprise me." I said smiling.

"Okay, but the shirts in the way." Adam said giggling.

I took off my shirt and he rubbed something cold on my back, he kept rubbing and it got really hot. I let out a low moan from under my breath. But I was getting tired too.

"Adam… What are you rubbing on me? I'm starting to get tired…" I said yawning.

"It's called Icey Hot, you're the first one to fall asleep on it too haha." He said giving me my shirt back.

I put it on and I just remember looking at Adam, smiling, and everything went black…


	3. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ring of Fire

I woke up in a room that looked just like Adam's living room, but it wasn't the living room. I was on a bed. I was pretty freaked out but my back felt too good to complain.

"Adam… Where am I?" I managed to grumble out.

Adam popped his head over through the doorway, "Oh hey sleepy! You're awake finally! I made you an afternoon snack downstairs if you want it." Adam said smiling.

I got up and friend-punched Adam in the shoulder. I walked downstairs and plopped my sorry ass on the couch. I had no desire to leave this spot.

"Do you want your food?" Adam asked hurt.

I didn't want to hurt him, so I covered myself.

"Oh, I thought it would be out on the coffee table Adam, of course I would like it." I said acting confused.

Adam nodded and smiled again. He ran and got the tray of food he prepared for me. It had two plates and glasses on it, he made some for both of us.

"I hope you really like it!" Adam said smiling and grabbing his plate.

"It looks really good Adam, thank you so much!" I said fake smiling and grabbing my plate.

I was watching how Adam ate and, well, he eats like a _girl_. He eats very little bites, and he eats them slowly. I guess I was looking at him eating for too long because Adam popped his voice in again.

"Do you not like Lasagna? I can get you something else if you would like." He said putting his plate gently down on the glass table, it didn't even make a clang when he put it down.

"Oh no, I do. But… Uh… What are these little cake looking things?" I asked trying to cover myself.

"Oh, those are butterscotch krimpets! They're really delicious, if you don't want to eat those I don't blame you at all." He said biting a small piece of one of his krimpets.

I looked down at it and grabbed it. I tore a small piece off and put it in my mouth. Adam started giggling because I guess I made a weird face when I tasted it because I didn't expect it to be that good. I did a dramatic head turn towards him and he started laughing hard. I swallowed and started laughing as well. I was starting to get feelings for Adam I didn't want, but I wanted as well. I laid back on the couch and Adam was staring at me with his baby blue eyes. I was staring back, thinking thoughts I hated! I had to change the subject before I do something to embarrass myself…

"So what songs are you going to sing on the Glam Nation?" I asked putting my plate down.

"Oh, I am not sure. I know I am singing the acoustic Whataya Want From Me, and my version on Ring of Fire." He said putting his plate back on the tray.

I know that song, Ring of Fire. That's how I feel! I am falling into the fiery ring, but the flames were burning me with regret. I probably only like him like that because I used to be gay…

"That's cool, I like that song Ring of Fire." I said moving my plate onto the tray as well.

Adam smiled and took the tray back to the kitchen, when he came back out he was humming the tune of Ring of Fire, holding two bottles of vodka. I smiled at the booze and he sat next to me.

"Take your pick Tommy." He said holding the bottles out to me.

There was UV Blue, and UV Green. I liked Blue, I hope he likes Green more.

"Can I have the Blue one?" I asked gripping the bottle.

He nodded, let go of the bottle, and drank straight out of his. So did I. Soon we were both finished with our vodka, and we were drunk as fuck. I always get sexual, or really, really, pissed off when I'm drunk.

"Adam, you're so fucking hot when you're drunk!" I said grabbing his hand.

He pulled it away, "Tobby, you is drunk. And I can be pretty responsible is a drunk." He said using horrible vocabulary.

"But Adam! I can has you…" I said blacking out.

I woke up in a different bed from mine this time, my head felt like it was going to explode, and somebody was next to me… I looked over to see Adam laying next to me. Fuck! I knew I get to sexual when I'm drunk! What the hell did I do! I was fully clothed and so was Adam, he must be a humble drunk. My head hurt so fucking bad though! It felt like I just got hit in the head with a baseball bat. I goaned out of pain and woke Adam up.

"Tommy? Oh… Fuck!" He said grabbing his head.

"Hangover too huh? Well that's what we get for having a drunk party at eight o'clock at night…" I said getting up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Adam said grabbing the back of my shirt.

"To get my hairbrush… Why?" I asked a little creeped out.

"Oh, don't even thank the drunk gay guy for not drunk fucking you. Ha, I remember last night clearly." He said smiling.

I guess it is cool he didn't rape me last night, I sort of remember what last night went down as…

"Well thank you drunk gay guy!" I said laughing.

"You're a dick Tommy, and your welcome." He said letting go of me laughing.

"Well then!" I said acting shocked. I stomped out dramatically and started laughing halfway down the hall.

I combed out my hair, put on some new clothes, and went downstairs to find Adam completely dressed and ready. HOW! He had his make-up on perfect, his hair spiked up, glitter everywhere on his skin, and new clothes. How long was I up there for!

"Adam? How are you already done getting dressed?" I asked confused.

"I'm speedy, and I have my outfits set-up already." He said turning on the flat screen.

"Cool, don't we have band practice today Adam?" I said sitting next to him.

He grabbed his phone and his eyes shot open, "We have to go Tommy! Fuck you don't have a bass, I'll be right back!" He screamed running up the stairs.

He ran back down with that bass in his hand and tossed it to me.

"Don't just sit there Tommy! Let's go!" He screamed grabbing his keys.

"Sorry Glam Princess!" I snapped and got up.

We ran out to his car and I put the bass in the back seat, we hopped in and he sped to some arena. We ran inside and the band was waiting for us. Adam's make up had smeared all around his eyes and his hair was flopping down from all the running.

"Sorry… We're late… This… Is Tommy… The new… Bassist…" Adam said panting.

"Hey, nice to meet you…" I said leaning on the bass so I didn't fall down.

"Oh, so you're the guy I was talking to on the phone? Congratulations on getting in the band!" Some guy with a goatee said.

"Oh that's Monte'… Guitarist…" Adam said catching his breath.

"Ha, I'm Lisa, I'm the keyboardist." A girl with black hair said.

"Longeneu, drummer." A black man without a shirt said.

"Hey, nice to meet you all." I said waving.

Monte' handed us our music sheets and I sat down and started playing. I learned easily so by the end of the hour, I knew almost all of the songs. Everyone had become great friends with me, especially Adam. Me and him drove to his, what I found out to be only one of his three houses, and we were talking about our personal lives.

"Yeah, I made my porn star name by mixing the name of my first pet, and the street my first house was on. Maggie Longfellow." He said giggling.

"Awesome, mine would be Dave Hood. Not as fitting as your's." I said smiling.

"You know what Tommy, since we have become such great friends in the past twenty-four hours. We should share secrets, deep, dark, secrets." He said smirking.

"Sounds cool! I'll go first. You're the only other living soul to know about this, I used to be… I used to be gay…" I said hesitating.

"Oh, that's, um… Intresting… But my secret is _way_ wierder than your's. Feel free to punch me, kick me in the balls, or just flat out kick the shit out of me if you want. Do you still want to hear it?" He said his cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"Um, I'm sure I wouldn't hurt you Adam. Just say it." I said being supportive.

"I'm sorry if I scare the living shit out of you. It's more of a question… Um, how would you feel and what would you say if…" He was hesitating. His cheeks were turning a deep red color now.

I was aching to know now!, "Adam just say it, it's okay. I promise I wont scream, or hurt you."

"Oh my God I can't believe I'm actually telling you this… How would you feel and what would you say if I… If I wanted to k-kiss you?" He screeched out immediately looking down, his face apple red.

Wow, just. Wow. He has done a lot for me… It was the least I could do.

"Well, I would feel a little strange. And I would say go for it…" I said giving him a sexy look.

His face shot up to look at me. He gave me that 'Really?' look and I nodded. He smiled and leaned in closer. I didn't do anything, my blood was boiling. His forehead touched mine and he looked into my eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled. I was waiting, waiting, our noses touch, waiting, and our lips touch… He gently cuffed his hands around my face and I closed my eyes. His tongue moved onto my bottom lip and I shivered as it made it's way between into my mouth, his tongue skimmed across mine and I gently ran my fingers through his hair. That's when he pulled back.

"Oh my god…" His words came out in a rush.

"What Adam?" I asked worried.

"I should've known not to do that, I'm so sorry… I have to go, I'll be right back…" He said grabbing his keys and speeding off in his car.

What the fuck! He kisses me, pushes me away, and drives off… I wonder where he's going… Then I got a text from Monte'.

Monte: _Hey Tommy, I just got a text from Adam saying he's comin ova here. Wht happened?_

Me:_ Me and Adam did something that he regrets… Just make sure he comes back safely :'(_

And then I didn't get anymore texts from him. I just knew, that I fell into a Ring of Fire…


	4. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victory to Misery to Victory

It has been nearly a week since Adam has come back. I walked to band practice in hopes he will be there. But he never is… Nobody has heard from him since he disappeared. Monte' said he hasn't heard from him since he saw him the day me and Adam kissed. Now I don't bother going to practice… I haven't been eating much, never leave the house, and I stopped shaving, putting on make-up, and combing my hair too. I don't even think I have changed my clothes today. I would normally be drinking right now, but the alcohol cabinet is locked… I was sitting on the couch, just staring at a blank flat screen. And someone knocked on the door.

"The doors open…" I said loud enough for them to hear.

The door opened and Monte' came in worried.

"Yo Tommy, you haven't been to practice for two days. Is it because of Adam?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, he's my best friend…" I said with no emotion.

"Well Tommy, I got a text from him just a while ago. I tried calling you but your phone is dead." He said calmingly.

My eyes shot open, "What did it say?"

"He tried to text you but he didn't get any reply. So get your ass up and put it on the charger Blondie." Monte' said waving me away.

I grabbed my charger and plugged my phone into it near the couch. I turned it on and I had three texts from Adam.

Adam: _Tommy, I'm sorry I have been gone for a while. But I just need to get myself together. I'll be back in a few days._

Adam: _I haven't gotten a reply back, are you mad at me? Please don't be!_

Adam:_ Tommy you're scaring me, are you okay? Please answer!_

"Adam…" I whispered.

"Oh I got another text from him. Hold on, I'll read it to you. Monte' please check if Tommy is okay. He hasn't been answering my texts, is he mad or hurt? I'm scared Monte'!" He read aloud to me.

"I'll text him now." I said quickly texting Adam.

Me: _Adam I'm fine. I have just been really messed up not knowing if you were okay or not. I have turned to shit since you left, just hella depressed. I miss you :'( _

Then I got a call from Adam almost immediately.

"Tommy! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I'm sorry for not telling you anything, and I'm sorry for making you worried! I miss you so much!" Adam wailed through the phone.

I almost started crying to be able to hear his voice again, "Adam I miss you too. I practically turned depressed, when are you coming home?"

"I was planning on tomorrow morning, but I want to come home now. I want to see my Baby, and give him a hug!" He said with his voice crackling.

Who the fuck was his Baby! Maybe' that's why he left… Because of his Baby… And he felt guilty for kissing me. That must be it!

"Adam, maybe' your Baby just needs someone to talk to. I could get Monte' or hell, even Cam." I said wondering _who_ Baby was.

"Alright, you do that. I'll be home in two days. I am way out of state." He said with regret.

"What the fuck! Where are you!" I asked shocked.

"I'm in New York. I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back in two days. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone." He said yawning.

"Adam what time is it there? If you want to sleep, by all means, be my guest." I said worried.

"It's only like midnight Tommy. Just keep talking to… me…" He said trailing off.

"Adam, I want you to go to sleep, I'll be waiting for you here. Sweet dreams." I said softly.

"Okay, sweetest of dreams to you." He said hanging up.

I needed to figure out who the hell his Baby was, but not now. Night-time, my bed-time. I took a shower, shaved, and put on new clothes for the morning. I crawled into Adam's bed and went to sleep. Is that weird I went to sleep in his bed? It made me feel safe. His scent made me happy and comfortable. I went to sleep with my face buried deep into his pillow. I wanted Adam back… I wanted to laugh and joke around with him, have a glitter fight, and everything fun we could possibly do together… I had feelings for him, I hated it, but I knew I did.


	5. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam! You're Back and I'm Gone!

It has been two days and I'm waiting for Adam at the front door. I took a shower, shaved again, and put on my make-up as decent as possible. I heard his car pull up and I was excited. I heard his keys jingle at the front door and I opened that door really fast with the hugest smile on my face.

"Adam!" I screamed hugging him.

"Tommy, you're crushing my ribcage!" He screeched prying me off.

"I'm so sorry Adam! I just missed you so much! I'm so happy that you're back!" I said pulling him inside.

"Oh wait Tommy! Isn't it band practice time?" He asked grabbing my arms.

"Is it six already?" I asked reaching for my phone.

I looked at it and pulled away from Adam, "Dude we have to go!"

"Damn and I just got home too!" He said running to his car.

On the way to the arena, me and Adam thought of a prank to pull on the band. I walked inside looking depressed.

"Tommy? Is Adam back yet?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been coming since Adam left." Monte' quoted.

I shook my head and moped over to my chair. When I was halfway there everyone's heads shot up and smiled.

"Tommy!" Adam called running behind me.

I turned around acting surprised, "Adam, is it really you?"

"Yes Tommy, it is me. I missed all of you so much!" He said pulling me into a hug.

To make it so real, I remembered the feelings when Adam came back, and I replayed them. I started smiling uncontrollably and tears ran down my face.

"Adam I missed you too!" I said with my voice cracking.

"Adam, he did miss you. He turned to fucking shit! None of us even used emotion anymore, we never smiled, talked with the same tone, and played our instruments with no passion. But Tommy, damn man. He sat on your couch all day, stopped shaving, everything. We're so glad you're back!" Lisa wailed in a rush.

"Adam! What the fuck made you leave man?" Monte' said excited he was back.

"I needed to think. It's uh. It's a gay thing?" He said lying horribly.

"Dude, Tommy is fucking attached to you. He won't let go of you! Ha!" Longeneu burst out laughing.

"Siamese twins!" Monte' said laughing along.

"Aw, looks like Tommy has a little crush on Adam!" Lisa joked along.

Adam was fake laughing and I was getting embarrassed.

"Looks like Adam found himself a new girlfriend!" Longeneu laughed.

Now that one just hurt me, I was getting really embarrassed now.

"Ha, Tommy I understand why you are attached to Adam right now." Monte' started.

I tensed up, knowing he was going to crack a joke that's going to make me cave.

"Because you're a fucking freak!" Lisa finished off.

Okay, now it's time for that cheesy dramatic flashback time! Ever since I started going to public schools, I have always been known as the freak, douchbag, loser. I have the _lowest _self-esteem ever. So I pushed Adam away, dropped his bass, and ran away crying for _real_ this time.

I ran to a dark corner far away from everyone. I could hear everyone laughing and Adam came in screaming at them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people! What the hell makes you think you can treat Tommy like that!" He snapped.

"Dude, we were just playing around!" Lisa snapped back.

"Lisa! Why don't you shut the fuck up before your big ass mouth gets your ass kicked!" Adam spat out at her.

"Okay Gaybert, one, I'm a girl, and you're a guy. Oh wait, you're not a real man! And neither is Tommy, he's over there crying in the corner because of some little jokes! So not only is he a freak, but he is a coward too!" Lisa said raising her voice.

I had to face the truth, I was here in a corner crying like a little girl, and Adam is over there fighting for me. I was getting more pissed off then sad anymore because Lisa was shit talking about Adam now. But Adam's face was turning bright red and his fists were clenched. He was giving her that 'Say one more shitty thing, I dare you' look. Monte' noticed it too.

"Lisa maybe' you should quit talking now…" He said quietly.

"Shut up Monte'! This isn't your fight!" Lisa snapped at him.

"Lisa! I'm fucking tired of having this fight with you! You should shut the fuck up, or be nice! And you're calling him a coward? You're the one who screams when toast pops out of the toaster! So this makes you a bitch, coward, and a bitch again!" Adam snapped raising his voice to a scream.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Lisa screamed running at Adam. Monte' and Longeneu were just chilling watching Lisa punch Adam in the face.

Adam fell to the floor and I got pissed. I stopped crying raised my fist, ran over, and started kicking the shit out of Lisa. I just remember seeing her on the floor crying with blood all over her face, the Adam pulled me off her. Monte' and Longeneu were calling the paramedics for her. I kept trying to get over to Lisa to kick the shit out of her again, but Adam kept pulling me back, cradling me in his arms.

"Tommy, shh. Chill out, you kicked her ass enough. It's okay, just calm down." Adam whispered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I screamed as loud as I could flailing to get out of Adam's grasp.

Adam put his finger to my lips, "Tommy! Shh, calm down! You're not going to kill her, I'm taking you home."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I'M KICKING HER ASS!" I yelled. My voice sounded muffled against Adam's finger.

Adam picked me up and carried me to the car. I was flipping out in his arms. He had to hold me down and put my seatbelt on. He rushed back to his house and carried me to the couch, I was on his lap still tripping.

"Tommy, if you be quiet I'll buy you a house. No? A new guitar?" He said trying to shut me up.

"I WANT TO MURDER HER! SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO PUNCH YOU!" I screamed wiggling in Adam's arms.

"Well, since there's no other way to shut you the hell up, I'm sorry Tommy!" Adam screamed.

He grabbed the back of my hair and forced me to look at him.

"ADAM! I'M KILLING HER!" I screeched.

Adam rolled his eyes and kissed me passionately. I calmed down immediately and completely relaxed. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back.

"Finally… Damn Tommy, I'm sorry but that's the only thing I could do to shut you up besides killing you! Fuck…" He said annoyed.

I rested my head on his chest, "What about your Baby?"

"Oh like it makes a difference anyway, he cheats on me." Adam said wrapping his arms around me.

"What the fuck! Why are you with him!" I asked confused.

"I want him to feel the guilt, every night he sleeps with another man and looks at me smiling out of _happiness_ the next day, he'll feel so guilty. I want to torture that man." Adam said smiling.

"That's my Adam!" I said enthusiastically.

"Ha! All better now from Lisa?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I got pissed again. Just saying that bitches name! AH! I started kicking and screaming in Adam's arms again. He was holding my close to his chest so I wouldn't destroy something.

"Fuck why did you say that Lambert, why would you say her _name_?" He snapped to himself.

"LISA PUNCHED YOU! AND I NEED TO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF HER!" I wailed at the top of my lungs.

I heard Adam giggle a little bit. He carried me up the stairs, even with me tripping out in his arms. He took me to his bedroom closed the door and threw me on the bed. I started crawling off the bed but he got on top of me and looked me in the eyes.

"ADAM GET THE HELL OFF ME! I NEED TO KICK HER ASS!" I said struggling under him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit. He ran his fingers up and down the inside of my thigh.

"ADAM! What the fuck are you… Adam…" I said closing my eyes.

"Will you shut the fuck up now?" He asked stopping.

"Read me a bed-time story!" I pouted like a little kid.

Adam laughed and grabbed a book off of his night-stand. He got off of me and sat next to me.

"This book is called Go the Fuck to Sleep. The birds in the sky have made their last cheep, the whales sleep close to their mothers in the deep, please Tommy, go the fuck to sleep." Adam read smiling.

I giggled a little bit.

"The lambs sleep close to the grown sheep, the frogs have made their last leap, bullshit, you don't need water, go the fuck to sleep!" Adam said looking at me.

"Adam is this a real book?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt me while I read to you! The lions nestle together in one big heap, the field mice have made their last peep, Jesus Christ, it's been thirty-five minutes already, go the fuck to sleep!" Adam said tapping my shoulder.

I almost started to laugh.

"Yeah know what, fuck it, I nodded you away in defeat, you run up and down the hall with the pitter-patter or your feet. I close my eyes, and drift off." He read dramatically.

"I wake up, and see you drifted off to sleep, I tip-toe away hoping you are still in dream land, I can finally watchmy movie, the popcorn finished in the microwave._ Beep!_

Oh hell no! PLEASE, just go the fuck back to sleep!" He said closing the book.

I started laughing my ass off.

"Aw, aren't the books I have awesome?" Adam said clapping his hands.

"Yeah, fuck Twilight, I want that series!" I said smiling.

"Ha, well it's only seven. Want to do something?" He asked putting his hands behind his head.

YES! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING!

"Sure, like what?" I asked.

"House party! But just with us, we can crank my Metallica album up on my surround sound! Fuck what the neighbors want!" Adam screamed.

"Fuck yeah!" I said jumping up.

Adam got the album and put in in the stereo, he cranked it up on full blast and played 'Enter Sandman' first. I was head banging, he was doing a SEXY ass dance, and I'm just rocking out.

"Why don't you try what I'm doing Tommy? I think you would look good doing it!" Adam screamed over the music.

"I don't think I can! I'll try!" I said stopping to see what Adam was doing.

Okay, pop your chest out with a duck face? Um, he looks cute doing it, but me? No, I'd look like a douch. I tried, I was popping my chest out and did a duck face and Adam started laughing.

"What?" I yelled.

"You're doing it wrong! Try this!" Adam said curving his whole body.

I tried and Adam walked over to me smiling.

"Tommy, let me help you out! Lean back a little!" He said doing it step by step with me.

"Okay, now cock your head up!" He said doing it, I obeyed him.

"Now put it down and do the worm like this!" He said curving his body until he reached the bottom.

"Okay, like this?" I asked mimicking him.

"Perfect! Now when you get to your hips, cock them forward and do the whole thing over again. Like this!" He said doing his dance.

I tried it and I guess I did good because Adam clapped his hands.

"Teach me how you head bang, I can't do that!" Adam said shaking his head like an idiot.

He _didn't _know how to head bang… What the hell right?

"Okay, well it will look weird because your hair is gelled up." I said ruffling his hair.

"I'll fix it!" He said running into the kitchen. He came out with his hair down, somewhat wet, and his bangs were in his face.

"Okay. Bend forward a little and put your face down!" I yelled at him over the guitar solo.

He did so, "Okay, next?"

"Just make sure your bangs stay in your face and do this!" I said twisting my head side-to-side.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No? You can do this to!" I said cork-skrewing moving my head in circles.

Adam did that one perfectly… Me and Adam taught each other our own dance moves and we got to one of his that was just too sexy. That one where you pop your chest out, yeah it's called krumping. He was teaching me facing in my direction. 'Enter Sandman' came back on and he was explaining how to do it.

"Put your hands like this!" He said putting his hands down in front of him.

"Okay, then what?" I asked doing it.

"Get your stank face on!" He said doing a fucking duck face.

I did it, and he started popping his chest out. I did it too and soon I got the hang of it. We took off our stank faces and smiled at each other krumping. I have to say though, popping your chest in Adam's direction is really sexy.

"You're good Tommy!" Adam yelled.

"You're better!" I yelled back.

Adam krumped over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Damn I think I'm going deaf." He said sitting down.

"WHAT?" I said joking with him.

Adam started to laugh and I sat next to him.

"IS THAT LAUGHTER I DON'T HEAR!" I said looking around.

"Tommy stop! I'm going to die of laughter! You're killing me!" Adam said laughing harder.

"Aw don't die! I still have too many questions to ask you!" I screamed.

He stopped laughing so hard, "Like what?"

"Not really." I said doing the stank face.

Adam did his stank face and leaned forward, then stopped. I leaned it inches from his face. Our stank faces disappeared and I _kissed _him. I fucking _kissed _him! I just had to! He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waste. I slid my tongue into his mouth and pulled him on top of me. He was on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his back still kissing him.

"Tommy, this isn't a good idea…" Adam said un=wrapping my legs from his back.

"But Adam… It's my fault… I shouldn't have kissed you…" I said pushing him off me.

"Tommy, it's nice to kiss you, but… Just no…" He said looking down to the floor.

"I understand… Um, goodnight Adam. I'll see you in the morning…" I said walking up the stairs sadly.

"Goodnight Tommy. I'll go to bed too I guess…" He said following me.

We turned to our bedrooms and when I laid down on my bed, I took out my phone, looked up plane tickets for Burbank, and quietly packed my bags. I had tickets for two A.M. I wrote a note for Adam saying,

Dear Adam,

I'm sorry for my absence, but I can't handle being around you. When I'm not with you, I feel like the piece of shit I was before I met you. When I'm with you, I feel happy for once in my life. I'll miss you Adam, I'll turn to the shit I was before I met you, to my old, sad, life. I'll make sure to never make contact with you again, I'm so sorry. Please forget me, I never met you okay?

Farewell,

TJR

I tip-toed to his room and gently laid it next to his phone. I tip-toed out as quietly as possible and carried my bags downstairs, I quietly opened and shut the doors behind me and walked to the airport. I got there at one-thirty and sat down waiting for my plane. It was three A.M. because my flight got delayed due to stormy weather in Burbank. I got a phone call, it was Adam. I picked up,

"Adam, I said forget about me!" I screeched into the phone.

"Tommy I cant! Where the hell are you! Are you in Burbank already!" Adam said panicked.

"No, I'm at the airport, my plane is boarding in like ten minutes, I have to go. Just forget about me Adam." I lied.

Adam hung up the phone, I was staring at the floor when Adam came running in the airport doors.

"Oh shit!" I said to myself looking the other way.

Apparently Adam didn't tell who I was because he broke down crying on an airport bench.

"I was too late… Tommy left… I'm a horrible fucking friend!" Adam said crying to himself.

"Adam…" I whispered to myself.

A man walked by me and I asked him if he could please talk to Adam for me. I ditched my plane and took a taxi to a hotel close to Adam's house. I spent the night there. I was going to surprise Adam at practice tomorrow. Not knowing what the hell to expect…


	6. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprises, Surprises.

It was time to go to band practice to surprise Adam, I didn't have his bass with me. But there were bass guitars in there anyway. I went to practice to see Adam singing 'If I Had You' quietly in the corner. When I walked in Lisa was gone, but everyone else looked up and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and tip-toed to Adam.

"Hey Adam!" I said hugging him from behind.

Adam flinched, "Tommy! Where the hell were you! Are you okay? Where did you sleep last night? Do you need any snacks!"

"Adam calm the hell down okay! I slept in a hotel, I'm not hurt, and I don't need to eat. How much crap did you turn into?" I asked smiling.

"I was anti-social to everyone. Except one of the workers at the airport calmed me down…" He said giving me a hug.

"Adam, that's how I felt when you left. Don't do it again. I had to live with it for a week!" I said hugging back.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again!" Adam whispered into my ear.

"Cool. Well I think you should get your ass together, and sing like you do!" I said patting his back.

He nodded and smiled. I grabbed one of the basses off the rack and played it. Halfway through practice the worker from the airport came in.

"Adam!" He cheered running towards him.

"Baby!" Adam smiled hugging him back.

"I came to watch you sing Adam!" He said looking up into his eyes.

Adam smiled and kissed the top of his head. I turned away pretending to fix the tuning on the bass.

"Oh give me a real kiss!" He said kissing Adam.

I heard their lips smack apart and all my muscles tensed up. I dropped the bass and ran into the bathroom. I cuffed my face in my hands and started to cry in the corner. Adam came in worried.

"Tommy? What happened?" He asked crouching down in front of me.

"Nothing at all Adam, nothing at all!" I said turning away from him.

Adam grabbed my face and made me look at him, "Tommy you are going to tell me what is up right now!"

"It doesn't fucking matter! Why should you care about me anyway!" I screamed bursting into tears.

He pulled me closer to him and that guy walked in too.

"Aw, what happened?" He asked walking over.

A flash of anger hit me, my blood was boiling, my fists clenched up, and I gritted my teeth. I pushed away from Adam and got all up in _Baby's_ face.

"You! You are what happened! I wouldn't be in here crying like the pussy I am, if it wasn't for your sorry ass!" I screamed at him.

"So you just called yourself a pussy Blondie?" He said putting his hands on his hips.

"I did, I know I am. At least I'm not afraid to admit it!" I screamed.

"Well fuck you, how am I the problem? Jealous? At least I wouldn't ever ditch Adam in the middle of the night, I'm not a loser like you!" He snapped at me.

Cue emotional breakdown in three, two, one…

"A-a loser? I guess I am a loser…" I said looking down.

Adam had his jaw open wide.

"And that's not all! You're ugly, stupid, a crybaby, and a pussy! But most of all, you're a _freak_!" He snapped again.

A freak? I know I am, I've been told all my life. Thanks…

Adam knew it was a touchy subject to call me a freak. He took a step in.

"Well you know what Brad, he's _my_ freak! I love his personality and I think it's perfect. He's honest, funny, loyal, a great best friend, and he's so loving. He cares about everyone around him. Unlike you, he cares about me. And you just want to make out all fucking day!" Adam screamed at him.

"So what are you saying? You prefer this freak, over me?" Brad asked acting like he's all that.

A tear rolled down my face because he kept calling me a damn freak. Adam saw it and pushed Brad to a wall.

"Call him a freak one more time! I fucking _dare_ you!" Adam hissed at him.

"I'll do more than freak, he's a freak, ugly ass bitch, and a pussy. What more can I say?" Brad said.

Adam's face turned red and he punched Brad in the face many times. Brad fell to the floor and Adam just went wild kicking the shit out of him. Soon Brad was blacked out, and there was blood all over the walls, floors, Adam, and Brad. Adam crawled to me and gave me a hug, the blood smeared on my face and clothes and we both looked in the mirror and laughed.

"We look like murderers!" Adam giggled.

"And you might have killed him, yes!" I said jumping up.

Me and Adam went out to find that the band had left. We drove back to his place and we sat on the couch watching T.V.

"So Adam… Can I ask you something?" I asked turning pink.

"Sure what is it?" He said.

"Um, was that stuff you said about me to Brad true? Do you really feel like that about me?" I asked looking down.

"Of course it's true. You aren't a freak Tommy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I do think you're perfect just the way you are. You're amazing." Adam said patting my back.

"Thanks Adam, no one has ever stood up for me like that." I said smiling.

"You're welcome. And you know what? Tomorrow is the first day of the Glam Nation, are you excited?" He said laughing.

"I am really excited." I said hugging him quickly.

He hugged me back, "Me too, I have so many things planned out already…"

"Adam, you're the best friend anyone could have." I said quietly to him.

"Thank you Tommy… It's getting late, maybe' we should go to bed…" Adam whispered into my ear.

I had fallen asleep, but I was sleeptalking, "I want to feel your pain…"

"What?" Adam said.

"I love you…" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Who am I?" Adam said trying to get who I was talking to.

"You're Brookie…" I said.

Adam giggled and carried me to his bed, he put me down and went downstairs.

I woke up very early. It was still 3 A.M. And Adam was up! What the fuck man, does this guy _ever _sleep! I sat next to him and friend-punched him in the shoulder. He started to laugh.

"Tommy, I'm glad you're up! I'm way to excited for the Glam Nation to start! I can't sleep!" He said smiling.

"I'm excited too. I'm like full of energy right now!" I said twitching my feet.

"Well, we can go out and do something right now. But it gets cold out here at night. Might want to put on a coat or something." He said hopping up.

"Sure, can we just walk the city?" I asked.

"Of course we can!" Adam said running up the stairs to his room.

I went upstairs too into my room. All I had were thin jackets. I though fuck it and grabbed my scarf. It was my favorite scarf. It was dark blue with black slashes in it. I wrapped it around my neck and went downstairs to see Adam in a jacket with fucking spikes and chains on the shoulders.

"Tommy, aren't you getting a jacket?" He asked.

"I don't need one." I said walking for the door.

Adam rolled his eyes and locked the door behind us. And damn, it _was_ cold as fuck. I tried not to show it and we walked around the city. We were walking for an hour and we took a break on a park bench, I was shivering my ass off.

"Tommy, you should've brought a jacket, or asked me for one. Here take mine." He said un-zipping his.

"Adam, I d-don't need it. K-keep it." I said shaking.

"Tommy take it!" He said taking it off.

"No Adam! J-just keep it f-for yourself! I d-don't need it! I'm fine with my scarf!" I refused to take it.

"Fine, let's walk around some more then." Adam said putting it back on, un-zipped of course.

I stopped to look at boots in a window and Adam quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was so warm… I relaxed a little and quit shaking.

"Tommy, put your arms in the sleeves." Adam commanded.

"No, take your jacket. You'll freeze your ass off! Like I said, I have my scarf!" I said shaking it off.

"Tommy! That scarf will not keep you warm! Put my damn jacket on!" Adam snapped.

He was glaring at me to take it. I let him slip it on me and I felt so much better. It was a little big, but it was comfortable. Adam smiled because I took it. Adam started walking forward and I stayed behind, inhaling his scent from the jacket.

"Tommy? Are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! I was just, looking at the boots still." I said covering myself running up to Adam.

"Doesn't having a jacket on make you feel a lot more comfortable?" He said mocking me.

"Adam, I didn't need it!" I snapped at him.

"Sure you didn't Tommy. Maybe' we should head back to my place, it's about time for people to get up." Adam said turning me around with him.

I was walking with Adam, in his bad ass jacket, loving the warmth and the scent of it. On many occasions I closed my eyes to the scent of it. I stopped in my tracks, leaned on a building, closed my eyes and inhaled Adam's scent.

"Tommy? Are you getting tired? I can carry you home if you would like. Nobody's coming out yet." Adam offered.

I wanted to be in his arms, and I was really tired, but a part of me was telling me 'Jump at it Tommy! Cuddle in Adam's arms!' But another part of me said 'Be a real man, don't let him carry you, keep your pride Tommy!'.

"Nah, I can make it the rest of the way." I said stumbling towards Adam.

I tripped and Adam caught me in his arms.

"Tommy, I really think you need help getting home so you don't run face first into a street light." Adam said standing me back up.

"I'm fine!" I said wobbling up the street.

I tripped again and fell face first into the cement. Adam ran over to me worried.

"Tommy! Are you okay!" He asked flipping me to my back.

Nothing hurt, I was good. Well, I _did _want to be in his arms…

"I'm fine. I just don't have good balance when I'm tired." I said getting up.

"Let me help you keep your balance Tommy." Adam said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I walked close to Adam. Soon we were at his front door and I was leaning on the wall while he unlocked the door. I just fell asleep on the wall.


	7. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Glam Nation.

I woke up at noon. I was in my bed, still in Adam's jacket, and my scarf was still on. I wasn't dying of heat though. Adam must've turned on the air conditioner for me! I took off Adam's jacket, and put it in his room. He was still asleep. I just left my scarf on because I love it and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and took another nap, I soon woke up to the sound of 'Enter Sandman' playing throughout the house. Adam was krumping and I smiled. Adam turned off the music and laughed.

"Nice way to wake a person up for the beginning, of the Glam nation Tour!" Adam said jumping up.

"Oh, when does it start?" I asked sitting up.

"We have to leave now. Sound check." Adam said waving me to follow him out of the door.

"I need to change my clothes dammit!" I screeched.

"I picked out an outfit for you, don't worry." Adam said grabbing my wrist and pulled me out to his car.

We drove to the arena, I put on my make-up and the outfit Adam picked out for me. It was a black shirt with a red fluffy tie thing in the middle, and black snake skin skinny jeans. I just wore the creepers I had on and did our sound check. Soon the concert began, Adam sang 'Voodoo' as the opening song. During 'Fever' he kissed my cheek. The crowd loved it. Just for entertainment… When he was introducing the band I got excited.

"On the Keyboards, a Miss. Camilla! Grey!" He screamed as she did her solo. Camilla was the new keyboardist since Lisa got fired…

Cam finished, "Okay, now. On the drums. A Mister Longeneu Parsons!"

Longeneu did his solo and Adam gave me a big smile. He walked over, put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me to the front of the stage.

"On the bass guitar, a Mister Tommy Joe Ratliff!" He said krumping away from me.

I did my solo and at the end there was this thing where I hit the string and ran my hand up and down the neck. I turned around and Adam's jaw was dropped. Why… OH! Damn, I get it. I did it again and he started laughing. I walked to my spot on stage and mouthed 'Oops!'. Adam introduced Monte' and then we finished the song. The concert was over and Adam drove me back to his house.

"How fucking cool was that!" Adam said pumped.

"It was amazing! I didn't get what I did when your jaw was dropped until a thought about it…"I said smiling.

"Ha! Yeah, well we better pack for the tour Tommy. And I think you lost something on your neck." Adam said pointing to my neck.

I felt my neck and my scarf was _gone_! I must've left it in the arena! Shit! I sat on the couch with my fingers twisted in my hair.

"Tommy, chill the hell out, I got it for you. I saw it on the bass rack and grabbed it." He said pulling my scarf out from behind his back.

"Adam thank you so much! I really love this thing!" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome Tommy. Now go pack your things, we have to leave tomorrow." Adam said wrapping the scarf around my neck.

I ran upstairs and packed my stuff as quick as possible. Everything Adam needed was already on the bus. So he just took the jacket with the spikes and chains on the shoulders, a bottle of body shimmer, and extra make-up. We met downstairs with me wearing my scarf of course. It was eleven o'clock at night, and I was really tired from the concert.

"Adam, I really hope the rest of the Glam nation is as exciting as tonight was." I said leaning my head back.

"Me too, tonight was fun." He said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." I said getting up.

"Me too, night Tommy." He said.

"Night." I said walking to my room smiling.

Well, it was morning. And we got on the bus to leave for the Glam Nation. Me and Adam were extremely excited. Feeling like nothing can drill our friendship apart. Little did I know, it could.


	8. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thunder Storm.

We were heading to D.C on the bus, I was laying on my bed in my bunk listening to music. We had done seven concerts already, each and every one of them bringing new surprises. Adam started kissing me on the _lips_ for 'Fever', and he threw a few little extra kisses in on different songs. I can't deny it, I like kissing Adam. I hate it so much, but the taste of his lips, and his scent, it's intoxicating! Off-stage I never showed my feelings for Adam. Mostly because they weren't too big, but they were somewhere in my stone cold heart.

"Tommy! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" Adam called bursting through the door of my bunk.

"Yeah? What's up Adam?" I asked confused pulling out my ear buds.

"We're in D.C! Another city to walk at three A.M.!" Adam screeched with excitement.

Just to clarify, ever since we walked Indianapolis, we walk the cities we stop in too.

"Sweet! I didn't even notice the bus stopped." I said getting up.

"Ha, well come on! I'll help you with your bags! We need to get into the hotel room!" Adam said cheerfully grabbing my suitcase.

"Adam I can handle my bags, if you really want to help me, grab my scarf and my phone." I said taking away the suitcase.

Adam nodded and wrapped my scarf around his own neck. He flipped his hair over into a fringe like my hair and acted like me.

"Fuck the world!" He said flipping people off through my widow.

"Sounds just like me!" I giggled.

He shook his hair back into place, "Thank you! Thank you! Hold the applause you weren't going to give!"

I just laughed and took my bags to the hotel room. Me and Adam share rooms. Longeneu and Monte' do too. Everyone shares a room with a band-mate. I walked in and the first thing I noticed, was that there was only _one _bed. Adam walked in with his stuff too and he noticed that too.

"I uh, I can sleep on the floor Tommy." He said putting his bags in a corner.

"No, I'll take the floor, if your neck gets cricked you won't be able to strut your stuff for the fans." I said putting mine in the other corner.

"Unf… Well, this is just a suggestion but, we can share the bed…" He said trailing off.

"Okay, I'll be sure not to touch you at all Adam." I said turning pink.

Adam nodded. He sat on the bed and put my scarf on the other pillow.

"We should take a nap for our walk then." He said laying down.

"Oh, yeah. Of course…" I said getting on the bed with him.

The room was silent, all we could hear were our breathing patterns. They were heavy, nervous, deep breaths. We finally fell asleep about half an hour later. Adam woke me up at one A.M.

"Wake up Glitters…" He said quietly, softly shaking my shoulder.

"Mmm, is it one already?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, if you're too tired we don't have to go." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh no. I'm fine, I just need to stretch." I said sitting up stretching my arms.

Adam smiled and sprayed a hint of his cologne on. When he left for the bathroom I grabbed the bottle wondering what made him smell so good. Dior. Amazing. I smelled it and Adam came out of the bathroom and saw me.

"Smells good huh?" Adam said walking over smiling.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I was just curious what it was is all. I'm sorry!" I said panicked.

"It's okay, I would probably do the same thing with your cologne. I need to figure out what it is." He said sitting next to me.

"Oh, I just wear Blue Chypre. Nothing fancy like Dior." I said pulling it out of my suitcase.

I handed it to Adam and he smelled it.

"Funny, it smells nothing like you…" He said staring at it curiously.

"I only put on a little bit. If you put on a small amount it smells a lot different. Like this." I said clicking the button once.

It let out a tiny burst of cologne. Adam inhaled it and smiled.

"That's how you smell. It smells good! Like… I don't know how to explain it!" He said throwing his hands up.

"Thanks Adam. We should go for our walk, we're usually out by now." I said showing him the time on my phone.

He nodded and put his boots on. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my neck. He grabbed the key while I put my creepers on. We locked the door behind us and when we got outside, it was colder than Indianapolis.

"Oh shit! I wish I knew it would be this cold!" Adam said wrapping his arms together.

"I can go get your jacket if you want Adam." I offered turning back to the doors.

He pulled me back, "Not unless your wearing it. Now let's walk."

Me and Adam were walking and we sat on a park bench under a light.

"Oh my God, it's fucking c-cold!" I hissed with my teeth clenched.

"I know. W-we should t-turn back, I d-don't want you f-freezing to death." Adam shivered.

Like the nice person I'm not, I took off my scarf and put it around Adam's neck. I knew it wouldn't help much, but I wanted him to be okay.

"T-Tommy, take it b-back." He said unwrapping it.

"No! K-keep it Adam!" I said grabbing his wrist.

"T-Tommy! You're fucking c-cold! Take it!" He snapped flicking my hand off his wrist.

Right then it started to rain. There was a lightning bolt, then came thunder. Oh how I was afraid of thunder. I jumped up in fear. Adam wrapped his arms around me and carried me back to the hotel. The power had gone out right when we got inside our room.

"Adam! I hate thunderstorms so much!" I screamed.

"Tommy it's okay. It's just noise." He said finding his way to the bed and sitting me down.

There was another loud crash of thunder. I screamed and Adam used his phone to find his way through the room. He laid down on the bed and shined the light on me.

"Tommy, just sound! It's not scary. I actually like it." Adam said softly.

I was crawling up to my pillow and when I put my head down, another crash of thunder. I jumped up and moved close to Adam.

"Tommy? Are you really that scared of thunder?" He asked.

"Yes! It's fucking scary as hell!" I said about to cry.

The thunder went off it's loudest right then, I jumped up and Adam wrapped his arms around me. Tears were rushing down my cheeks. I _hated_ thunder. Every time it went off I jumped. Adam tried to calm me down.

"Glitters, I can't keep you away from sound. I don't know how to help you." He said holding me close.

"Adam it's just scary. I don't know what to do about it either!" I screeched.

A lightning went off outside and I was waiting for the thunder. Adam held me close and started whispering the lyrics of 'Enter Sandman' in my ear. A final crash of thunder went off and I screamed as loud as I could. And then I fainted…

When I woke up, I was still in Adam's arms, he was sleeping like a log, and the sun was out. I nestled closer to Adam and he woke up.

"Hey Glitters. Have a nice night of thunder?" He said smiling.

I shivered to the word thunder, "It was great! I loved it."

"I don't know, you _were_ and still are in a gay mans arms. And as I noticed, you got closer to me." He said casually.

"Oh, uh… I'll just be getting up now…" I said trying to get away from Adam.

Adam smiled and held me tighter so I couldn't leave. I was freaking out trying to get away from the embarrassment.

"You like being in my arms, you and I both know it." He said giggling.

I had to hurt Adam to cover myself. I would practically _die_ if he knew I had slight feelings for him. I hated doing this, but I had to. I pushed away from Adam violently and gave him a cold stare. Adam was just smiling.

"You liked it. Don't even try to deny it." He said smiling.

Here comes the part I hated.

"I _don't _like it Adam! The only reason I was in your faggot arms, was because I'm afraid of thunder! I don't like you Adam! Only as a friend! Drop it!" I snapped at him.

Adam's jaw dropped. He was staring at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm uh… Sorry Tommy… I'll just leave you alone then…" He said quietly.

"Just drop the subject Adam, I'm a straight guy. We can still be best friends." I said sitting next to him.

"Okay… Can I tell you something? One more thing that has to do with the subject?" Adam asked slightly smirking.

"Okay, one more thing." I said getting pissed at the subject.

"Uh, never mind. Let's get ready for the show…" He said rushed and walked into the bathroom.

I laughed and we got ready. The concert was the same kiss, same playful Adam. Every concert he did something different. On the encore, _Twentieth Century Boy_, Adam came behind me and grabbed my ass. Then Adam was still outside signing autographs, I snuck into Adam's bunk on the bus and stretched out. He had the biggest bed and I knew I had time to lay there. But I didn't have time like I usually do, Adam walked in and he arched an eyebrow to see me on his bed spreading eagle.

"Tommy? What the hell is this?" Adam asked warily.

I jumped up and blushed.

"Oh, uh. You have the biggest bed, and I needed to stretch out. Sorry! I'll leave! I'll just stretch on the floor of my bunk!" I said rushed running for the door.

Adam caught me, "Is that why I have been finding little blonde hairs on my pillow?"

Shit.

"Uh, no…?" I said like a dumbass.

"Ha, interesting. I just thought something different since you were spreading eagle on my bed." He said laughing.

"Sorry for that horrible sighting." I said blushing harder.

"Yeah, go stretch in your bunk, I need a nap. Unless the thunder is still scaring you." Adam was mocking me.

"You're suck a jackass sometimes!" I said bolting to my bunk.

"I'm sorry Tommy!" Adam called from his bunk.

"Yeah, keep it to yourself Jackass…" I mumbled under my breath.

I got into my bunk and stretched out. The bus started rolling to the next city. I just put my headphones in and fell asleep listening to Adam sing…


	9. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adommy is Real?

Well, same things. We had three more shows, then we go international. Adam got a new boyfriend, Drake. Me and Adam have still been going on our walks. We were almost in Miami and me and Adam were hanging out in his bunk. Everything was all fine and dandy until he got a call. Me and him were playing Monopoly so he put it on speaker.

"Hey Drake! What's up?" He asked clicking the speaker button.

"Oh nothing much Babe, just excited for your concert!" Drake answered.

"Ha, I didn't know you were coming. Are you front row?" Adam asked rolling the dice.

"No, sadly all the front rows were taken. I'm in the fifth row." Drake said as if Adam was getting him front row.

He moved his piece on the board and it landed on one of my properties. Joking around with me he made a mistake.

"Fuck you! You don't even deserve that space!" He said smiling at me.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Drake snapped.

"Oh sorry, I'm with Tommy. Were playing a game." Adam said apologetically.

"Oh who's Tommy? Some fan boy you found? Is he better than me, let me talk to the little bitch!" Drake snapped.

Adam pushed the phone to me and the money from landing on my property. I rolled the dice thinking who the hell doesn't know who I am?

"Hey Drake, how do you not know who I am? Everyone who knows Adam knows who I am." I said smiling moving my piece onto the 'Treasure Card' space.

"Who are you then _Tommy_." He said hissing my name.

"The bass player." I said picking up my card.

"Well, if you dare get into me and Adam's relationship, you

can bet I'm doing something horrible." He said threatening

me.

Adam's jaw dropped. I read my card and slammed it back on

the board.

"Fuck me!" I screamed.

"What? You'll be getting fucked alright…" Drake said

annoyed.

Adam took the phone away quickly and tossed it on his bed. Ignoring that he ever called. He ripped up my Jail Card and gave me a new one.

"Um, so how about those Fall Out Boy's huh?" I said braking silence.

"Yeah, Wentz is pretty cool I guess. I went to one of their concerts." He said rolling the dice.

All of the pieces fell off the board. We must've stopped. Adam kicked the board under his bed like a kid would and pulled me up. We got our stuff and checked into our hotel taking our nap for our walk. I had a freaky ass dream of Pete Wentz, and peanut butter. Can we just not talk about that? Just when I was going to scream Adam woke me up.

"Glitters, time to walk." He whispered lightly shaking my arm.

I woke up and screamed what I was going to in my dream.

"DON'T PUT THAT PEANUTBUTTER THERE!" I screamed getting up.

"Uh… Do I want to know?" Adam asked arching an eyebrow.

"Pete Wentz, Peanut butter, and a hotel room. Not good at all!" I said reaching for my hair brush.

"Ha, interesting. I'll just open a window to see how cold it is." He said opening the window and immediately shut it.

"Fuck! That's amazingly cold! I hate fall!" He said crawling under his blankets.

"We don't have to go Adam." I said spraying on my cologne and grabbing my scarf.

"No, I can do this. Put on my jacket." He said tossing it to me.

"Adam! You need it! It's yours! Keep it!" I said throwing it back.

Adam put it on not even fighting it and motioned me out the door. We got out of the hotel and it was like stepping from Arizona into Antarctica! Adam didn't bother giving me his jacket. We walked to the park and it began to snow. Adam was amazed just as I.

"Tommy take my jacket now, please." He said looking into my eyes.

"No, you need it." I said staring into his eyes.

"Tommy, please. I don't want you to freeze." He said pleading. He looked like he was going to cry.

I just nodded and allowed him to slip the jacket on me. It felt so much better. His scent surrounding me, and snow falling on me and him. He wrapped his arms around my waste from behind and laughed.

"It's fucking cold." He stated proudly.

He pulled away and stared up at the falling snow. I pulled off his jacket and put it on him quickly. He was about to complain, but I quickly wrapped my arms around him, and I slid my arms into the jacket. I was colder then fuck.

"Tommy, please just take the jacket." He said quietly.

"Just keep me close to you and I'll be fine." I whispered hugging tighter.

He slid his coat into the building snow and hugged me too.

"Adam…" I complained.

"If you don't want it, I don't." He said pulling me closer.

We let go of the hug and I grabbed his jacket off the ground. I put it around my shoulders and smiled at Adam. He smiled too and then he looked in awe.

"Glitters… The way the light is…" He trailed off.

I giggled and gave Adam a small hug. He just stood there.

"Adam we should head back to the hotel." I said moving my hair from my face.

"Oh, uh… Yeah, of course." He said walking back towards the hotel.

We were walking and I had a huge smile on my face. Adam stole little glances at me, thinking I didn't notice. We got back to the hotel. I gave Adam his jacket back and he put it in his suitcase. He laid down and so did I. I had another dream about Wentz, only this time he had glitter glue…

I woke up to the wonderful angelic voice of Adam's. I wanted to open my eyes and give him a light kiss, but that's weird. So I got up, put my makeup on, and I was ready for the show an hour early. Adam takes an eternity to get ready.

"Could you take any longer Glam Princess?" I said mocking him.

"Shut up! I need to spike my hair!" He yelled.

I giggled a little at him. He finally came out and he had a huge smile on his face. He had glitter everywhere on him. His hair, his eyes, his eye brows, all over his cheeks, neck, and arms. This boy don't play around with glitter.

"Alright sparkles, can we go now? We're late for the sound check." I said grabbing his wrist.

"Meh! My cologne!" He said grabbing for his suitcase.

I let him go and went down to the lobby to wait for him. He came back down looking really guilty. I just ignored it and we had to walk to the arena. By the time we got there we already had to start the show. Of course, _Fever_ kiss, slapped my ass during _Music Again_, everything normal. Soon the show was over and I tossed my guitar pick into the crowd. I walked away and went to Adam's dressing room.

"Hey Adam? Can I come in?" I asked sticking my head into the room.

Adam jumped and shut his suitcase quickly.

"Oh, yeah, you can come in. I don't care, what's up Glitters?" He said panicking.

"You looked a little guilty earlier, and you're panicking now… Is something wrong?" I asked stepping into his room.

"Yeah! Everything is fine and dandy! We should get back to the hotel though. The bus will leave without us." He said rushing.

"Oh, okay. See you later then…" I said walking out. We got back to the hotel and I was packing my stuff. Adam finished but I couldn't find my scarf. I was trashing the place looking for it. I loved it so much. I need to find it!

"Adam! Have you seen it anywhere! Did I leave it at the arena? No, I didn't take it! Mother FUCK!" I screamed.

"Tommy, are you sure it's not in your suitcase? Or if it fell off on the walk?" Adam said calmly, looking guilty as fuck.

"NO! I can't leave without it! It's my fucking baby!" I yelled punching the wall.

I was fighting back tears. The thought of having to leave my scarf. I had it since I was in high school. It's the only thing I really care about. I just love it, it's a part of me. Adam walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Glitters, it's probably in your bags…" Adam whispered.

"Adam! I know it's not! It's gone! I can't leave without it!" I said pushing him away.

Monte' knocked on the door. We had to leave. No fucking way. I can't. I just can't. Not without that scarf!

"Adam, I can't leave. Not without it." I said about to cry.

Adam rang a buzzer for the bell boy to get our bags. He came and took them to the bus.

"Tommy, we have to go. I'm sorry Tommy. You can have one of my scarves." Adam said gently. He looked sad.

"Adam, let's just go…" I said looking down.

Adam nodded and walked out. We got on the bus and we went into his room. Once he shut the door I started crying.

"Glitterbaby? Shh, it will be okay Glitters. I promise. It's with us, I know it!" He said hugging me.

"B-but Adam! I know I d-didn't pack it!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Shh, It's okay. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry like this…" He said calming me down.

I just cried harder. Tears streamed down Adam's face as well. We sat on the bed, just crying in each others arms. Brooke walked in.

"Guys? Are you okay?" She asked.

Me and Adam just screamed and cried harder.

"What happened?" Brooke said walking over.

"I-I had to leave my s-scarf in there!" I screamed hugging Adam.

"And I h-hate it when he c-cries!" Adam bawled.

"It's just a fucking piece of material Tommy. We can get you another one, no biggie." Brooke said walking out.

"IT'S NOT JUST A PIECE OF FUCKING MATERIAL TO HIM BROOKE!" Adam screamed getting up.

"And why the _fuck_ are you yelling at me?" Brook snapped turning around.

"That scarf means a lot to him! He can't just get another one! So fuck you Brooke! How would you feel if you lost your favorite hair bow? Hm?" Adam snapped back.

Brooke looked down at her feet and smirked.

"I do love that bow…" She said defeated.

"I just want you to understand Brooke. Now get out of here." Adam said pushing her out.

I calmed down a little bit. Tears still streamed down my cheeks. Adam walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Tommy. Please stop crying." Adam whispered.

I nodded and calmed down. I hugged Adam back and we looked each other in the eyes and laughed.

"You have makeup all over your face Adam." I said giggling.

"So do you, now let's wash it off." Adam said pulling out makeup wipes.

We cleaned our makeup and the bus stopped. Monte' came in.

"We're taking a break and touring here. Just a day off. Today and tomorrow." He said leaving.

We smiled and got up. Adam put our stuff in a new hotel and I went off to a Gucci's store. I texted Adam I would be gone for a while. I got a spiked wrist cuff, just for Adam. I ran back to the hotel to find a sleeping Adam. I smiled and gently put the cuff on his wrist. I went to my bed and fell asleep too. Same dream about Wentz, then Adam woke me up. A tear falling down his cheek.

"Adam? Why are you crying?" I asked worried.

"Thank you. I love it Tommy." He whispered giving me a hug.

I hugged him back. Confused for a moment, but then I remembered the cuff. I smiled.

"You're welcome Adam. I'm glad you love it." I said quietly.

"I don't deserve it Glitters… Not after what I've done…" He whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked worried.

"I uh, I accidentally dropped your eyeliner in the toilet… Yeah, I just dropped it in there. I gave you one of mine to replace it though." He said panicked.

"Ew Adam! Thanks for replacing it at least. Fuck man!" I said elbowing his arm lightly.

He turned bright pink.

"Well, do you want to walk around wherever we are?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Of course! I think we're in Pinewood. We can go to the Japanese Flower Garden." I suggested.

"Oh, okay. Don't you need to pay to get in?" He asked.

"No, I was here two years ago." I said smiling.

Adam nodded and went to the bathroom to fix his hair. No like anyone else will see him.

"Well, I hope he doesn't mind me looking through his stuff." I said quietly to myself.

I opened his suitcase and found something shocking.

"My scarf…" I whispered quietly.

I heard Adam walking out and I shut his suitcase quickly. I don't think he saw me. He smiled and opened the hotel door for me. I walked out and we went to the flower garden. I took him to the main Koi Pond, it was lit up at night. It had lily pads, cattails, koi fish of course, and cherry blossoms.

"Tommy I'm so sorry…" Adam said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"This." He said kissing me.

Adam kissed me? I kissed back, I can't fight it. He slid his tongue into my mouth and licked my teeth before playing with my tongue. I twisted my fingers in his hair and his phone started ringing. We pulled back and he answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Drakey! Oh, sorry I'm on a walk. Fine don't believe me! I'm with Tommy. Drake! Japanese Flower Garden! Fine! See you then!" He snapped hanging up.

"Uh, Adam. Is he mad at me?" I asked.

"He thinks you're taking me away from him." He said sighing and sitting on the bench.

"But you just kissed me! What the FUCK man!" I asked sitting next to him.

"And you're straight. I feel horrible that I like it. It's probably torture to you, and I'm just, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Adam said quietly.

"Adam. Don't think that. You aren't taking advantage of me." I said kissing his cheek softly.

"Tommy! I feel like I, like I love you. I _do_ love you! You're fucking amazing Tommy, you're sexy as fuck, you're funny, you're personality blows me away, and just how you treat everybody, it makes me feel like shit to know I can't have you…" Adam said quietly.

"Adam, I love you too! I thought you didn't like me! I love you so much Adam!" I said hugging him.

"Tommy, I really _do _love you though. I fell in love with you since the audition." Adam said shaking me off.

"Adam, I fucking love you! If you don't believe me, fine. But I love you." I said starting to walk away.

Adam sighed and crossed his arms.

"Prove it…" He mumbled.

"How can I? I'll do anything for you!" I said.

"Anything?" He repeated.

I nodded and he smiled. He patted his lap for me to sit. I did and I leaned on his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just stay in my lap Glitters, stay in my lap and wait." He said putting his arms around me.

We just sat there. Soon Drake pulled up and I scurried off of Adam's lap just in time. Drake came and walked by me smirking. He went to Adam and gave him a big kiss. I had to pretend like I didn't care. Then he walked over to me.

"Now how did _that_ feel Blondie?" He snapped pushing me.

"Dude, I'm straight and I don't really care. Why don't you back the fuck off." I said tonelessly.

"I know you like Adam, and I don't like it at all!" He yelled at me pushing me again.

"Drake! Stop it now! You're acting like a two year old!" Adam snapped.

"Baby! He's trying to steal you away! I just know it!" Drake said hugging Adam.

"Who has blonde hair and likes girls? This guy!" I said pointing to myself.

"Oh, so you will watch me totally make out with Adam and won't care?" He asked testing me.

"Not at all." I said expressionless.

He chuckled and stuck his tongue out far, kissing Adam. My heart was shattering, I wanted to break down and cry. Adam kissed him back, his eyes were open giving me an apologetic look. I can't look anymore. I turned around and started running back to the hotel.

"I knew you couldn't handle it!" Drake yelled after me.

I started to cry. I got up to our room and cried like a little girl on my bed. I had a text from Adam:

So srry Glitters! I have 2 stay wit him rite now. He wants 2 cuddle. I will B home in like 1 hour. C U Then, I promise. I promise on all my glitter. Wuv ya! D:

I texted him back:

Kk, I will stay up 4 U. Luv ya 2.

I sent it and I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I started talking to myself.

"You're such a freak Tommy, what are you even doing here? Adam deserves way better than you. I bet he only says he loves me because he feels sorry for me… I really do love him. Why do I have to be so weird!" I screamed punching the mirror.

It made a big cut on the back of my hand. Ity was bleeding rapidly.

"I don't deserve help for this…" I mumbled grabbing my cologne.

I sprayed it on my cut and it burned like hell. It felt like my hand was stuck in a fireplace. Looks like my hand got burned by the ring of fire. I screamed and screamed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Tommy! Are you okay buddy? Let me in!" Monte' yelled from the other side of the door.

I opened the door with my good hand and held up my burning cut.

"Help me…" I screeched out.

"Oh good lord! What happened! And why does it smell like cologne? And where's Adam!" Monte' said shutting the door.

"He's on a walk… I cut myself and burned it with my cologne! Just make it stop!" I screamed.

"Okay! Um, come with me Tommy!" He said pulling me by my wrist to the bathroom.

He put my hand under cold water. The burning stopped. He wiped off my blood and put on some medical cream. Then he wrapped some weird cast looking thing around my hand.

"Okay, will you be okay until Adam gets back?" Monte' asked walking to the door.

"Yeah, I'll just go to sleep…" I mumbled and walked to my bed.

"Alright man. See you tomorrow." He said walking out.

I just laid on my bed thinking about Adam. He came in like thirty minutes later and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Tommy? Are you awake Glitters?" He said softly.

"Yeah… I'm awake…" I mumbled.

"Are you tired Glitters? It seems like it." He said softly caressing my cheek.

"No, I'm still pretty awake." I answered quietly.

Adam giggled and pulled me up into a hug. I flinched because my hand started to burn again. Adam noticed and looked at my hand.

"Tommy? What happened?" He said gently holding my cut hand in his palm.

"Oh, I punched glass and got cut… I did it because I got mad at myself…" I said leaning on Adam's chest.

"Why were you mad at yourself?" He asked tracing his fingers gently over my cut.

"Self-esteem issues… Can we forget about it?" I said.

Adam nodded and put my hand down gently. He kissed my cheek and put his arm around my shoulders. We laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"So do you want to know what me and Drake talked about?" Adam asked smirking.

"How bad will it torture me?" I asked him cautiously.

"Pretty bad at first, then you'll start to like it. And do you want every detail?" He asked smiling.

"NO! Just tell me what happened, I don't want any graphics!" I screamed.

"Ha, well. We sat on the park, made out, then he started talking shit about you, I got pissed, he kept it up, and I yelled at him, and he yelled back, and I ended up leaving him there with a bloody nose." Adam said smiling.

"Adam! You always hit your boyfriends! The FUCK!" I screamed scolding him.

"What? I hate it when people bad mouth you." He said rolling his eyes.

"Aw shut it and go to bed!" I snapped closing my eyes.

"Tommy, go the fuck to sleep." He said giggling.

"The mice have made their last peep Adam Lambert just shut the fuck up and sleep!" I said smiling.

"Fine." He said kissing my cheek and shutting his eyes.

We soon fell asleep. Why the fuck am I dreaming about Pete Wentz again! Damn… Oh he better not stick that guitar in the- MOTHER FUCK!

Authors Words: Poor Tommy, stupid ass Pete Wentz… No, I like Pete too. But How do you like so far? Hmmm? My final words of the chapter are; Adam lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Pete Wentz, Guitar, Up, Ass.

Thank you J


	10. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chap10

Chapter 10

Brookie and Drakey

I woke up and Adam was smiling, sleep singing.

"If I had you… Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy…" He trailed off.

"You're so cute Adam… Love you…" I said as my phone started vibrating.

I looked at the caller ID and the cutest picture of Brookie popped up. I forgot about Brookie, my _girlfriend_. I forgot to call her for the last few months. I answered it worried but excitedly.

"Hey Brookie! What's up?" I said excited.

"Nothing, I was just worried because you haven't called me since you left for the audition. Congratulations on getting in the band, I was at the concert. I see you like Adam's face!" She said joking with me.

"Oh, yeah. It's just for the fans. I love _you_, I would never leave you for a man. Me and him are just friends." I said assuring her.

"Oh, well where are you now? I was at the concert in Miami. We can meet up." She asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm in Pinewood. But we only have the tour bus. Can you drive here?" I asked embarrassed. Why was I embarrassed.

"Oh it's no problem. Where can we meet?" She asked.

"I'm in the Pinewood Marriot. I can wait for you in the lobby. I'm only like fifteen minutes away from you." I said opening the door.

"Okay, I'll see you there Baby! I love you, bye!" She said excited.

"I love you too." I said hanging up. I shut the door behind me quietly. I went downstairs to wait for Brookie. It seemed like an eternity. But soon she was here. I jumped up smiling and gave her a big hug. She looked so different, I knew it was her from her eyes. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and all dressed in black. I kissed her smiling and I heard a gasp. Adam. I turned around quickly and saw Adam with his jaw dropped.

"Adam! Hey man, what's up?" I asked trying to act normal.

"Glitters… I didn't know… Who is this?" He said walking over.

"Glitters? Is that your nickname Tommy?" Brookie asked confused.

"Yeah, this is Brookie Adam… My girlfriend…" I said guilty.

"Nice to meet you… Is your name Brookie or is it Brooklyn?" He asked not knowing what to call her.

"It is Brooklyn, or Brooke. Tommy usually calls me Brookie. But you're Adam Lambert! You can call me whatever you want!" She said excited to meet Adam.

"Oh, I have a dancer named Brooke. Whatever, I'm pissed at her anyways. Um, I'll just go, you totally forgot about Tommy when I started talking to you." Adam said waving bye.

"Oh Tommy? Oh right… Sorry baby! Bye Adam! Me and him just need to catch up." She said giving him a hug.

"Bye Brooke, bye Glitters." He said turning back to the elevator.

Adam… Poor Adam, he probably feels betrayed, tortured, and stupid to fall for a straight guy… Yeah, I'm straight as a damn circle… I don't really have interest in Brookie now… I love her, but not with the passion I used to. I need to tell her, but _how_!

"Baby? Is something wrong, you look troubled." She said looking up at me.

"Oh, I uh… I'll be here tomorrow, can we meet then? I need to fix something." I said kissing her fore head.

"Oh, I can get a hotel room here. We can talk tomorrow." She said pulling away.

"I'll buy it for you. Come on." I said pulling her to the front desk.

I got her a room and I ran up to Adam. He had my scarf in his hands, crying. He put it on my pillow and he turned around to the door and jumped up.

"Glitters! I uh, I'm sorry… Where's Brooke?" He asked panicking.

"Oh, she's staying the night in her own room. Um, Adam I'm sorry." I said shutting the door behind me.

"Tommy, I took your scarf, I'm sorry. I know it made you really upset and I was so guilty!" Adam said changing the subject.

"Adam! Forget about that! I came to talk about Brooke." I snapped sitting him down next to me.

"Tommy! You should have told me you had a girlfriend! Now I feel like complete, utter, shit!" He snapped back.

"Why do _you_ feel like shit? I should be the one feeling like shit here!" I yelled back.

"Now I know I was taking advantage of you. Kissing you all of those times. I made you my boy toy without even realizing it…" He said crying harder.

"I wasn't your boy toy Adam! I feel like I used you! I didn't mean it, you were always on my mind. I forgot about that bitch." I screamed trying to calm down.

"Bitch? Why did you call her a bitch?" He asked confused.

"I don't think you would really care if I'm your _boy toy_!" I snapped at him.

"Glitters! Are you bi-polar or some shit? You were just okay and now you're a total asshole!" Adam snapped back.

"You always think you're hurting me, but really when it's all okay, then you pop up and actually hurt me!" I screamed at him getting up.

"Tommy! Wait! I'm not done with you!" Adam yelled grabbing my wrist.

He honestly thinks that he can hold me back? Oh fuck no! I swear I'm going to punch him.

"Tommy! I still need to talk to you! I'm not letting go!" Adam snapped pulling me back.

"Fuck you!" I said turning around and punching him.

Adam let go and fell back on the bed. Cupping the side of his face. He looked at me like 'What the FUCK!' I just gave him the death glare.

"Glitters! Why the hell did you do that!" He screamed.

"Because I can!" I said hitting him again.

Adam got a bloody nose then, he gave me the same look.

"Too afraid to hit back Gaybert?" I said mocking him.

"I refuse to hit the one I love!" He said sitting up.

"Well fuck you! Fuck, you!" I screamed over and over, just attacking his face. With punches, not love.

Adam just took it, I soon stopped and he ended up with a cut lip, bloody nose, black eye, a chipped tooth, and a cut on his left cheek. He just leaned back and groaned out of pain.

"Fuck you Adam Lambert…" I said turning around to the door.

I heard Adam trying to get up and he lost his balance and went face first into a wall. Ouch. I can't just leave him! The least I can do is ice his face and get him in bed. I went back and drug Adam to his bed. I went and got some ice and my scarf. I put the ice on his cuts and one ice on his eye. Igave him my scarf to hold. I sat down next to him and gently caressed his cheek.

"Adam, please. If you're going to set me off, at least try and defend yourself." I said playing with his hair.

"Shut the fuck up… I love you too much to hit you…" Adam said weakly.

"Well Adam, just know I have a hot temper…" I said getting up.

"You're a real ass Ratliff." He said rolling over.

"Thanks Lambert, I try." I said opening the door and slamming it behind me.

FUCK! I don't even like Brooke anymore. She can just leave… I'll break up with her over a text… I texted:

_Brookie, I'm srry but it aint workin out. I think we shood C other peeps._

I went back to Adam's room feeling guilty as shit for beating the fuck out of him. I walked in to see something interesting.

"Drake… Nice to see you here…" I said faking a smile.

"Oh, well if it isn't Blondie the frea-" Adam elbowed him before he could finish.

I flinched a little, knowing what he was going to say. Drake just gave me the death glare. I gave it back.

"Blondie, why did you do this to my baby?" He asked crossing his arms.

"He pissed me off, I came back to say sorry." I said glaring t Drake.

"Well, do it!" Drake snapped.

I looked at Adam and smiled.

"Babyboy, I am so very sorry for putting you in this situation. If there is anything I can get you, just let me know." I said sitting on my bed.

"Babyboy?" Drake coughed out.

"It's okay Glitters, I learned you have a hot temper today. So at least we both got a lesson out of this." He said smiling.

"Glitters! What!" Drake yelled.

"They're just nicknames, Glitters, Drakey, lets play a game for teenagers. Truth or Dare Glitters?" He said smirking at me.

I giggled, "Truth."

"Have you ever hit a girl?" He asked.

"No, that's horrible!" I said shocked at the question.

"Damn, just ask Drakey truth or dare…" He said looking away.

"Fine, truth or dare Drake…" I said hissing his name.

"Truth, I don't want to get dared by you…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, are you jealous Adam hangs out with me at three in the morning, and not even thinking about you?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"Uh, why would I be jealous of you! Besides, Adam would never fall for a freak like you!" Drake snapped at me, cuddling with Adam.

Emotional breakdown in, three, two, one…

"A-a freak? I'm not a freak…" I said curling up on my bed, starting to cry.

"Oh, yes you are Blondie." Drake said with a little laugh.

"B-but I try so h-hard! I d-don't deserve t-to be a f-f-freak!" I screamed bursting into tears.

"Drakey, please don't call him that. It brings him bad memories… And I ended up kicking the shit out of everyone who called him that, including my boyfriends." Adam said glaring at him.

"Oh Blondie, I'm just fucking kidding. Don't be so dramatic… Shit man…" Drake said.

I just sniffled and laid on my bed. Freak was the F-word to me. It sucked. Everybody but Adam and the band call me freak.

"Glitters, at least Brooke never called you a freak right?" Adam asked with a soft voice.

"No, I guess I still have her…" I said in a depressed tone.

Then Brooke kicked the door and called me a freak. SHIIIIIIIIT! I started crying again. I heard Adam whisper something to Drake and he whined. Adam snapped at him and Drake caved in.

"Glitters come here." Adam said softly.

"Okay…" I said tonelessly. Sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Come _here_." Adam said opening his arms.

I looked at Adam, then I looked at Drake, he had his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes at me cocked his head at Adam. I crawled over into Adam's arms. I felt like a little girl being calmed down by her dad. No, that would be creepy, I kiss Adam pretty much every day. I felt like a teenage girl being calmed down by her best guy friend. Why the hell am _I _the girl?

"Are you okay Glitters?" Adam said holding me to his chest.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

"You still have me Glitters. I would never call you that, and the band wouldn't either." Adam said softly.

I smiled a little and got closer to Adam, completely forgetting About Drake.

"I'm glad it's okay now Glitterbaby…" Adam whispered kissing my forehead.

I smiled bigger and I think I blushed a little.

"Okay! That's enough! Blondie, out of his arms!" Drake snapped.

I tensed up and scurried (WTF, scurried…) out of Adam's arms and to my bed. Drake glared at me and took my place in Adam's arms. I whined a little, only loud enough for me to notice though. Adam closed his eyes and smiled at Drake. Drake looked over at me and gave me an evil smile.

"Baby! Baby. Baby, Baby!" Drake said excitedly.

"Ohhh, and I was like Baby, Baby, Baby, Nooo." Adam replied singing _Baby_ by that kid Justin Beaver. Or Bieber. Bayber? Whatever.

"I wuv you Baby!" Drake said kissing Adam.

"I love me too!" Adam said smiling.

"You're an ass!" Drake said laughing and started fake wrestling with Adam on the bed.

Drake was pinning Adam down by his wrists and when he grabbed one, he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Ouch! Baby what was that?" Drake asked grabbing his own wrist.

"Oh, a spiked wrist cuff. Sorry Drakey!" Adam said kissing Drakes hand.

"Where did you get it?" Drake asked.

"Glitters got it for me, at the… Gucci store right?" Adam said looking over to me.

I just nodded and laid back on my pillow.

"Oh, Blondie got it for you… How much was it?" Drake asked. He kind of sounded bitchy now.

"It was a limited edition, it was only like, two-hundred dollars." I said like it was nothing.

"Oh, I buy Adam stuff way more expensive than that. Remember the bass I got for your wall Adam? The black one?" Drake said, yeah, he WAS bitching now.

"Oh, I didn't even know you when I got that!" Adam said looking at Drake like he was a liar.

"Oh, what about your stereo set, I bought that!" Drake said quickly.

"Um, I had that since I was twenty Drakey." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"UGH! Fine! Just because I can't buy you expensive things, doesn't mean I don't love you!" Drake said cuddling with Adam again.

"Drakey, are you okay? You're acting weird lately. Ever since I told you about Glitters…" Adam said freaked out.

"I don't mind him. But, can I speak to him alone in the hallway?" Drake asked _trying_ to be cute.

"Okay, Glitters is it okay with you?" Adam asked looking over to me.

"Of course it is Babyboy! Come on Drake!" I said faking happiness.

Drake growled and went into the hall with me. I shut the door quietly and Drake grabbed me by my hair and shoved me into the wall.

"Listen Blondie! I don't like that you call Adam _Babyboy_. I should be calling him that! Not you! And he only calls me Drakey, never Baby, or Honey, or Sweetie! You get called Glitters and _Glitterbaby_! I want you to stop being all lovey with Adam! Is that CLEAR!" Drake hissed at me.

"Whatever, I'm straight pal! Did you not hear Brooke call me a f-frea… Whatever! She's my ex. Proving, I AM straight." I explained, chocking on the F-word.

"Just quit being like that to Adam! Those one in the morning walks, yeah. Those need to stop. _Now_. And don't call him Babyboy! I'm not done with you, but I'll see if you follow instructions you little freak…" Drake snapped walking back in with a smile on his face.

I stood there for a while. Shaking off that he just called me a… F-f-freeeeeeak. I walked back in with a fake smile on my face.

"Glitters, where were you?" Adam asked worried.

"Oh, I was at the… Uh… The…" I said trying to think of a lie.

"Glitters. Where in the hell were you!" Adam snapped.

"I was standing in the hallway! Thinking! Don't even ask what I was thinking about, because you already know damn well what I was thinking Babyboy!" I snapped back.

"Drakey, did you say something bad to him?" Adam asked glaring at Drake.

"Of course I didn't! Even ask Blondie!" Drake whined.

"Yeah, he was so nice. F-f-freeeeak… Might have slipped out of his mouth on accident, but I shook it off. I was thinking about you Babyboy. Er, Adam. Drake laid down some rules that I must follow." I said acting like nothing even happened.

Adam just nodded. Drake got a call and he had to leave. Of course, Drake just _had_ to torture me. He got all in Adam's face and started making out. Like three minutes later he pulled back and walked out. Adam got up really quick and looked out the door really quick.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure Drake is gone!" Adam said shutting the door.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"So I can do this Glitters! I want to have fun!" Adam said picking me up and spinning me around the room.

(You pervos! Sadly, they aint' fuckin' quite yet ;D)

"Oh shit Adam! Put me down!" I screamed.

"As you wish Glitters!" Adam laughed jumping on the bed.

"FUCK! Why are you so excited?" I asked getting my focus back.

"My Kitty just got abused!" Adam said hugging me.

"Uh, you have a cat?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he's so pretty! He's blonde, has chocolate brown eyes, he can play bass…" Adam said trailing off.

"Sounds like a cool cat." I said not getting the picture.

"Dammit Glitters! You're the Kitty! My Pretty Pretty Kitty cat!" Adam said ruffling my hair.

"Oh, I feel like a retarded Kitty now. It was kind of explanatory how you were explaining him…" I said blushing.

"Is my kitty okay? Does he need anything? A cat nap? We're going on a walk this morning!" Adam said petting my hair like a cat.

"Meow!" I said nodding.

"Ha, you want the nap?" Adam asked cooing.

(WTF is cooing?)

I tried to purr and I smiled rubbing up against Adam like a cat would.

"Aw Kitty! I have the cutest little kitty!" Adam said kissing my cheek.

"Purr Purr. Meow." I said trying to hold a straight face.

Me and Adam started laughing at what I said together.

"Let's try that one again! I have the cutest kitty!" Adam said running his fingers through my hair.

"Fuck yeah you do! Meow!" I said smiling.

"Aw fuck it, Let's take your cat nap Kitty." Adam said closing his eyes.

"Meow!" I said getting close to Adam.

Adam smiled and we drifted off to sleep. My dream was pitch black at first. Then someone started walking towards me. Is that… Is that Pete Wentz? With… A TANK OF GOLDFISH! AW HELL NO! RUUUUUUUN!

Authors Words: Poor Tommy eh? Pete Wentz better get the fuck out of his dreams before I kick the shit outta him! :3 But tell me what you think! Purr Purr. Meow! I almost busted out laughing at that, and it's like midnight. I almost got BUSTED!


	11. Adommy: Ring of Fire Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Encounters

Oh my GOD! I'm stuck in a dream and Pete Wentz is doing things with goldfish I never thought I could IMAGINE! EEEEW! EEEW! Pete was walking over to me, holding a fish in his fingers. I just backed up. Thank Adam for waking me up! He was shaking my arm softly.

"Glitters… Wake up…" Adam whispered gently.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEOW!" I yawned stretching my arms.

Adam started giggling. I somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"It's time to walk." Adam said petting my hair.

"Purr, purr, meow, purr." I said still holding a straight face.

Adam almost burst out laughing.

"This is why I'm protective of you. Just because of the way you act!" Adam said hugging me tight.

"MEOW! YOU'RE CRUSHING KITTY'S BONES! HISS!" I screamed.

"Oh shit! Sorry Kitty!" He said kissing my cheek.

I just smiled. I went and fixed my hair and all that. I was doing my eyeliner and Adam came and sprayed me with his cologne. I gasped and grabbed mine off the counter spraying him back. We kept having a cologne fight, soon our cologne was all gone. We smelled like whores. The smell was so strong it actually stunk.

"Kitty is pissed." I said pouting.

"Holy sparkles! You're pout is so adorable! I have never seen it before! I just want to save that face forever!" Adam said pinching my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile. I shoved Adam laughing.

"Shut it! Kitty smells like a whore!" I said crossing my arms.

"I like my whore kitty! Let's walk Pretty Kitty!" Adam said tossing me his spiked jacket.

I threw it on the bed and started walking out. Adam was in my way and he wouldn't move.

"Jacket." He hissed at me.

"Hiss…" I said grabbing it.

I put it around my shoulders and we walked out of the hotel.

"Where should we go Kitty?" Adam asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I have no clue. Let's just walk. We can stop if we see a park." I said shrugging.

"I know the perfect place! I took the tour bus keys from Monte'!" Adam said running to the bus.

"Adam! We can't jack the bus!" I said running after him.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Glitters it will be fine! Please?" Adam asked doing puppy eyes.

"Shit! You naughty puppy! Fine!" I said getting on.

He smiled and he turned on the engine.

"Kitty shall sit in my lap!" Adam said patting his lap.

I smiled and ran over to him. I sat in his lap and he drove back to Miami. He took us to the beach and he carried me out to the edge of the water.

"Want to get in Kitty cat?" He asked setting me down.

"HISS! Kitties don't swim! Sorry! You have fun! I'll tan my pale ass in the moonlight!" I said scurrying (Scurrying… Hm…) away.

"Glitters! You leave me no choice!" Adam cuffed his pants to his knees and took off his shirt.

He was not walking, but strutting over to me. In the moon he looked pale white. I was moving back away from him. He caught me and carried me in his arms to the waters edge.

"Going to get in on your own?" He asked.

I shook my head. What the fuck is he going to do! He was walking out into the water. It was at his knees now.

"Now?" He asked smirking.

"ADAM! GET ME OUT OF HERE! KITTY DOESN'T LIKE IT!" I screamed wiggling in his arms.

Adam got down on his knees now. Even in his pants he was determined to get me in that water. I was like a foot away from it touching my back.

"Now?" Adam asked smiling.

"NO! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed.

Adam started putting me closer and closer to the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Clinging to him so I wouldn't get dropped in. Adam leaned me so close to the water. I was an inch away from it.

"Babyboy! Take me back to the shore! Please!" I said starting to cry.

"Glittters? Are you crying?" Adam asked standing up.

"Sh-shut up and take me back!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face, falling on Adam's chest.

"I'm sorry Baby! I really am!" Adam said walking back to the beach.

He sat down in the sand and put me in his lap and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would make you cry." Adam said apologetically.

"Just call Drake or something to get in with you… I'll wait in the bus…" I said starting to get up.

Adam tried to pull me back down, but by some miracle I pulled away. I heard Adam getting up so I just booked it to the bus.

"Get back you little elf!" Adam yelled after me.

"Catch me if you can emo!" I screamed opening the door to the bus and slamming it shut after me.

I quickly locked it and Adam started banging on the door. I just giggled and sat on the drivers seat. Something was vibrating under my ass. I picked it up and it was Adam's phone. Drake was calling. I was so answering this! I needed to find my Adam tone!

"Huuuuh. HUUUUUH! Heeee!" I kept using different tones finding Adam's.

"What are you doing?" Adam yelled.

"Nothing! I'm tuning myself!" I said smiling.

I picked the phone up quickly after that.

"Hello?" I asked in my best Adam voice.

"_Adam! Where the fuck are you? Are you with Tommy? WHERE ARE YOU!" _Drake screamed over the phone.

"We're at the Miami beach, chill the hell out Babe, Tommy is taking a nap anyway. Come along!" I said losing my Adam tone.

"_Fine! I will be there in fifteen_!" He said quickly hanging up.

I opened the door for Adam and he looked a little pissed off. He lightly shoved me back and glared at me.

"Who were you talking to?" Adam snapped.

"Drakey!" I said smiling.

"WHY!" He screamed.

"Well, I'm not getting in the water. Why not?" I answered shrugging.

I was walking to my bunk on the bus and Adam caught me by my shoulder. I turned around and his eyes were sparkling, a big frown on his face.

"Adam? What's wrong Babyboy?" I asked gently grabbing his hand.

"Can I, can I kiss you before I have to kiss that creep?" Adam asked, staring into my eyes.

I nodded and leaned my head in to kiss him. Expecting some totally harsh, sloppy, wet kiss. But he kissed me gently, nothing sexual or anything. Just a light, sweet kiss. We were just getting into the kiss when someone, I'm guessing Drake, started kicking the door of the bus. Adam pulled back and kissed my cheek to answer the door.

"Drakey? Hey!" He said hugging him.

"Where is Blondie!" Drake snapped.

Adam was holding him back and he looked at me, I mouthed 'Taking a nap' and he nodded. I ran to my bunk and hopped on the bed, still in Adam's jacket.

"Drakey don't wake him!" Adam called.

I heard stomping down the bus to my bunk, my door swung open and he slapped me.

"Blondie! Get your sorry ass up!" Drake screamed.

"What? I'm taking a nap dammit!" I snapped back.

Adam was standing at the doorway, completely silent. Drake noticed him and shooed him away. Drake closed my door and slapped me again. I was just about to scream at him but he cut me off.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear a peep from you! What did I tell you about these morning walks?" He hissed quietly, grabbing me by the throat.

"T-to not to… I c-can't breath!" I said trying to pry him off.

"And what are you doing now?" He hissed, raising one hand.

"On a beach trip with Adam…" I choked out.

He slapped me one more time. He pushed me on the floor and went to Adam, smiling of course.

"Baby! I love you!" He said hugging Adam.

"I love you too." Adam said hesitating a little.

"Babyboy! That's the first time you ever said that!" Drake screamed jumping up.

Babyboy? No. That's MY name for Adam. Shit just got REAL! I stood in the hallway, glaring back at Drake. Adam noticed me and he sort of flipped out.

"Kitty! What's my name?" He called to me.

"Well it's Ada-" Drake started but I cut him off.

"Meow. Adam. Meow!" I said doing a little kitty claw to Adam.

"He's _Kitty_?" Drake asked pointing to me.

"Yeah, now let's go night swimming!" Adam said running to the door.

I just sat on the couch. Not even moving.

"Are you coming Blondie?" Drake asked annoyed.

"Kitties don't swim." I stated.

"I tried Drakey, now come on!" Adam said running out of the door.

"Blondie, let's make one thing clear." He started but I cut him off again.

I stood up, I felt like I was towering above him. But I'm only two inches taller. I glared down at him, smirking.

"Shit just got real…" I hissed, walking to the door.

Like a chicken shit he pushed his way in front of me and ran to Adam. Already had stripped down to his boxers. Win, win, win! Drake started throwing his clothes as he ran. I just walked over and cuffed up my skinny jeans as best I could. It's a good thing I have skinny ass legs. I took off Adam's jacket and tossed it on a beach lounger along with my shirt. I got them above my knees and I dipped my feet in the water.

"Kitty in the water!" Adam yelled running at me.

"Oh shit!" I screamed, he tackled me all the way down in the water.

"Babyboy!" Drake screamed.

"My names not Babyboy!" Adam yelled back.

Drake stood there, staring at us with his jaw dropped. Me and Adam looked at each other and moved away from each other. Adam went and gave Drake a hug. I crawled out of the water and walked over to the rocks. I climbed on top of them and sat down, staring up at the full moon and the stars. My back was turned from Adam and Drake. Peaceful moment for me.

"OH MY GOD! BABYBOY! HELP!" Drake screamed.

I cocked my head back wondering what the hell was going on. Ruining my peace Drake? Drake was thrashing the water and running to Adam screaming.

"What happened Drakey?" Adam asked worried.

"Something touched my foot!" Drake said clinging to Adam.

I started to get down from the rocks and sat at the bottom, in the shadows, watching. A fin popped out of the water. Adam and Drake both jumped and ran for the shore. Like the weirdo I am, I started walking over to the fin swimming around.

"Glitters! What are you doing!" Adam screamed at me.

"Something." I said smiling. Walking closer to the fin.

The fin darted off and I lost it. I was looking for it and Adam screamed.

"GLITTERS! IT'S BEHIND YOU!" Adam screamed starting to run over to me.

"Let him be a freak, leave him." Drake said smiling.

I turned around to see the fin heading towards me. I got on my knees and the water was up to my neck. The fin was right in front of my face now. I stuck my hand out and pet it. I drew my hand back and it stuck it's head out of the water. A dolphin. A dolphin at night! Ha!

"Aw, aren't you a cutie!" I said petting his head.

It squeaked and swam at me, pushing me backwards. I fell back in the water and the dolphin nudged my arm with it's mouth. I smiled and when I popped my head up Adam was already half way towards me.

"Glitters! Are you okay?" He asked panicked.

"Babyboy, it's a dolphin…" I whispered.

"Oh, I thought it was a shark. Drake was telling me he didn't want me hurt and not to help you. Let's prank him!" Adam whispered back.

"Okay, follow my lead." I waved the dolphin to come over.

It did, it nudged me back and I went as far down as I could. I motioned it to Adam and it did the same with him. I started thrashing underwater and so did Adam. The dolphin didn't run, it thrashed too. Is this thing trained? Sea World escapee? I was running out of breath and popped my had up, Adam did too. Drake was sitting on the beach.

"Drakey come here!" Adam called.

"Why! A shark is in there!" He yelled back.

"It's a fucking dolphin!" I snapped at him.

"It better be you jack asses…" He said getting in the water with us.

He was swimming to us and the dolphin was swimming in circles around me and Adam. Me and him laughed. I want to name the motherfucker but I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. Give it a simple name. That one Orca in Orlando, what was his name? Tillikum! He really was a Killer Whale.

"Tillikum! Come here!" I said waving my hands at the dolphin.

"Tillikum? That Orca that killed people?" Drake said stopping in his tracks.

"No! I named it Tillikum for fun!" I snapped at him.

Tillikum swam over and nudged my arm to the side and cuddled with my side. I pet his head, making sure not to cover his blow-hole. It squeaked and Adam came over too, he started petting it. Drake, like a dumbass, thrashed over and slapped his hand in front of it. Tillikum swam away quickly.

"What the fuck man?" I snapped at him.

"Wild animals aren't meant to be our friends! That thing could've hurt my Adam!" He snapped back.

"You're such a dumbass!" I yelled back.

"And you're a freak!" Drake screamed.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, SHIIIIIT! I lost my confidence, replaced it with sadness and hurt. I swam away slowly in Tillikum's direction.

"What the fuck Drakey!" Adam snapped.

I kept swimming, listening to Adam and Drake cuss each other out. Soon I looked back and I could barely see Adam and Drake. I just floated on my back, staring at the moon. Hearing the echoes of their fight. Something nudged my arm, I was too sad to care. One simple word can put me in a deep depression. It nudged me again and I ignored it. This time, it slapped me with it's tail.

"What the fuck? Tillikum?" I asked freaked out, still sad.

Tillikum nudged my back, pushing me closer to the beach.

"Tillikum, what's wrong?" I asked, this time with no emotion.

Tillikum stopped for a second and got in front of me. It thrashed around and snapped his teeth together. What?

"Tillikum?" I asked confused.

It nudged me again and made a gargling sound, sinking in the water. It came back up and looked at me.

"Shark?" I asked still a bit confused.

Tillikum nodded and started pushing me to the shore faster. I kept slipping to the side, I grabbed Tillikum's dorsal fin and she kept swimming to the shore, with me on it's back.

"Wooo! Tillikum you're awesome!" I screamed.

That made Adam's head turn back. He smiled, I could see it in the moonlight. Drake just turned him back around. We were still pretty far out, and something made Tillikum squeak.

"Tillikum?" I asked confused.

Tillikum shook me off and went underwater. There was a trail of blood…

"TILLIKUM!" I screamed, diving after it.

I got attached to the little bastard. It was so cute! Just a random bottlenose dolphin. Tillikum was probably my best friend now, well, pushing Adam aside of course. It was dark underwater, I couldn't see shit. I heard Tillikum's call, then something came under me, I grabbed it's dorsal fin hoping it was Tillikum. It rushed up to the surface of the water, blowhole, my Tillikum!

"Tillikum! I'm so happy you're okay!" I screamed hugging it.

Tillikum squeaked and started going into a different direction of the shore, she went to the other side of the rocks I was on. In there, was a little cove. Tillikum put me down and it swam into one of the tide pools, blood still trailing it.

"Tillikum? Can I see it?" I asked walking to it.

It lifted up her tail and one of the tips of the fluke got bitten off. My Tillikum, it cared about me…

"I'll try and help Tilly!" I said reaching for my skinny jeans.

I un-cuffed one leg and ripped off the ankle part. I dipped Tillikum's tail in the water and put the material around the wound.

"Tillikum… I'm sorry…" I said hugging it, a tear running down my cheek.

Why was I crying over Tillikum? Just an animal right? Wrong. Tillikum was like, like my pet now.

"Tillikum, were you born in the wild?" I asked curiously.

This thing understood me, and knew tricks. It HAD to be in captivity! It shook it's head.

"Sea World?" I asked rubbing it's fin.

It nodded. I knew it! But how the hell do I find out if it's a boy or a girl. Ask it, what the hell.

"Are you a girl Tillikum?" I asked.

It shook his head. Tillikum was a boy. Tillikum looked up at me in pain, he was sad. I heard Adam started calling for me from a distance.

"Adam I'm behind the rocks!" I called back.

I kept rubbing Tillikum's fin and Adam showed up.

"Glitters! Is this Tillikum? What happened?" He asked noticing the blood.

"She saved me from a shark Adam… This dolphin quite possibly saved my life." I said looking at him sadly.

"Well Tommy, we have to go." Adam said pulling my wrist.

"Adam! I can't leave Tillikum!" I screamed hugging Tilly.

"Glitters, it's five am!" Adam snapped.

"Give me a minute…" I said looking down at Tilly.

"Okay, I'll see you on the bus Tommy." He said walking away.

"Tillikum… I'm sorry, but I have to go…" I said to him.

Tilly looked at me like he knew exactly what I said. He shook his head no.

"Tilly I don't want to! But I have to! Maybe' we will cross paths again someday. I'll never forget you Tillikum." I said hugging him.

He squeaked nodded his head.

"Bye Tillikum. You will always be with me…" I said walking off.

How did I LOVE this dolphin in an hour! I don't want to leave Tillikum! I had to run off to the bus, maybe' I'll forget the damn thing in a month… I got on the bus and immediately hugged Adam.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" He asked hugging me back.

"I don't want to leave Tillikum!" I screamed crying.

"Tommy, we have a concert in ten hours, I'm sure you will forget him." Adam said kissing my cheek.

I just nodded and I sat in his lap while he was driving back. I can't stop thinking of Tillikum…


End file.
